The Beguiled
by Mare43
Summary: Ryan moves back to Chino believing he is the father of Theresa's baby, but the Cohens think Theresa is hiding something. Will their interference in his life push him away and, if so, will it be too late to reach him when the truth comes out?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N: **This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Prologue**

The moonlight casts a warm glow across his face. She watches him as he lays in bed, eyes closed in deep slumber. She loves to watch him sleep. He always seems so innocent when he sleeps. _He is innocent, _she reminds herself.

She carefully threads her fingers through his soft, dark blond hair, gently brushing his bangs off his forehead. She sighs. The summer night is warm and muggy and with no air conditioning, she notices he is wearing nothing except the light covering of a slightly worn top sheet.

She traces her finger lightly over his belly button and drinks in his beauty. He shifts his body slightly under her touch but doesn't awaken. He's exhausted. She feels sad that he has to work such long hours at the construction site to support themselves and their unborn child. He just put in a grueling six days straight in the unrelenting summer heat. She hopes that once the project gets back on schedule, he'll have more time off. More time to spend with her. She finally has him back in Chino with her and realizes she rarely sees him.

She needs him. She wants him. Exhaustion be damned. She leans down and gently kisses his soft lips while slowly moving her hand down his warm, taut stomach. He moans slightly, lazily kisses her back and utters a small grunt of approval. Even in his state of exhaustion, she knows he probably wouldn't turn down sex. She has always known exactly how to touch him; exactly where to touch him. And here, now, feeling his desirous response, she tries not to think about how she will lose him if he was to ever find out. Find out about her unforgivable deception, all because she can't bear to lose him. She can't bear to live without him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of the OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa never reconciled, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter One**

The bright sun shines through the bedroom window, a wake-up call for those lucky enough not to have to get up before the crack of dawn to go to work. Today is Sunday, his day off. Ryan slowly opens one eye to greet the bright intrusion, then yawns in a vain effort to rouse himself from his half-slumber. He can't help but smile as he gazes upon Theresa's sleeping form. It still seems so surreal to him. He's going to be a father. At seventeen. Not the best thought-out plan, but Ryan is determined to make it work.

Theresa senses those warm blue eyes upon her and she nuzzles into Ryan's chest, feeling the heat of his body and the slow, rhythmic beat of his heart. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she mumbles as she wraps her arm around his slender waist. "Why so groggy? You got to sleep in this fine morning."

"Well, I'm tired because someone kept me up most of the night," Ryan replies with a playful, half-grin, accenting the word "up" to imply more than just his conscious state.

"Aw, is somebody complaining that he didn't get enough sleep because he was being kept awake by roving hands?" Theresa teases.

Ryan grins and nods his head "yes" then slowly, reluctantly slips out of bed. His entire body aches from the hard, physical labor it was subjected to this past week at the construction site. Thinking about a warm shower helps him move a bit faster towards the bathroom.

Theresa smiles as she watches Ryan stumble into the bathroom. She hears him turn on the shower and has a fleeting thought of joining him. She quickly dismisses her enticing fantasy of massaging the well-toned muscles of his arms and back, for she has other things on her mind… more pressing matters. Matters concerning the Cohens, specifically Kirsten Cohen.

* * *

"I'm telling you, honey… if you don't back off we're going to lose him," Sandy pleads with his wife. "We're going to lose him for good." Sandy watches intently as Kirsten sits at her vanity, meticulously applying her makeup and readying herself for another day at the Newport Group**. **

_It's Sunday, _Sandy thinks to himself. _Can't Caleb give his daughter just one day off?_

"Well I'm sorry Sandy, but he's only seventeen. He should be thinking about school starting in a couple of months… not working some dead-end construction job in Chino to support a child that may or may not be his," Kirsten replies, completely exasperated as to why she feels she's the only one who senses Theresa is hiding something. All she has is her gut feeling. _How ironic_, she thinks to herself. _Wasn't it just a few months ago no one believed Ryan's misgivings concerning Oliver? _

"May or may not be his? Sweetheart, you know Ryan. He's going to do what he feels he has to do," Sandy explains calmly, not wanting to argue with his wife first thing in the morning. "I want him back home here as much as you do, but we need to be careful. He cares a lot about Theresa and wants to do what's right. Isn't that one of the reasons why we love him so much?"

Kirsten glares at her diplomatic husband. "Yes, it's one of many reasons why we love him so much. But, something just doesn't seem right. I don't understand why Theresa turned down our offer for her and Ryan to live here with us. We're a family. It was the perfect solution," Kirsten explains yet again. She feels she's the only one who sees how ridiculous it is for the two kids to be trying to manage on their own at Theresa's house back in Chino. "I'm sorry, Sandy, but I feel Theresa is being extremely selfish. Ryan may never finish school now. To be honest, I have this nagging feeling that Ryan may not even be the baby's father. I asked Theresa if she would be willing to get a prenatal paternity test."

"You what!" Sandy was shocked. "Honey, does Ryan know how you feel? Does he know you asked Theresa to get a prenatal paternity test?"

"Of course not, Sandy. Like I said, it's just a feeling," Kirsten replied. "But, I know Ryan. And I understand he's a sexually active teenage boy." _A little too active,_ Kirsten thinks to herself. "But, he's not stupid. He told me he always has safe sex and not to worry."

"Well, that's all well and good honey, but let's face it. He is a teenage boy and he may have been careless this one time," Sandy explains as he thinks back to what it was like being a teenager. "Boys like Ryan, they think about sex morning, noon and night and any other time they can find available. It's hormones. And I think Ryan has a hell of a lot of hormones."

Kirsten lays her powder brush down on the vanity and takes a deep breath. _Hormones_, she thinks to herself as she exhales slowly, trying to calm her nerves. _Her husband just summed Ryan up as a horny, breathing bag of hormones._ She shakes her head. "No, Sandy. Ryan is too smart. I don't believe for a second he would be so careless. Maybe you could talk to Seth? It's possible Ryan confided in him, told him something, anything." Kirsten knows she's beginning to sound desperate, but she also knows the boys confide in each other.

"All right," Sandy replies, becoming more and more exasperated as the conversation wears on. "I'll talk to Seth, but I don't know what you think he'll tell me. Just promise me you'll back off the paternity test idea, at least until the baby is born. I'm sure Theresa is under enough stress. She doesn't need you hounding her about the baby's parentage."

"Fine, I'll back off for now," Kirsten replies reluctantly. But, if Seth knows anything that might point to the possibility that Ryan is not the father, then promise me we'll go to Ryan and have a heart to heart talk with him."

Sandy walks over to his wife and bends down to kiss the top of her head. "I promise," he says, breathing in the scent of her cologne. "We'll talk to Ryan if Seth knows something we don't know. Now, enough talk. I may not be a teenager anymore, but I do still have hormones," Sandy states playfully while moving his well-endowed eyebrows up and down.

Kirsten can't help but smile. She stands up and wraps her arms around her husband's waist and gives him a playful swat on his backside. "Sorry, Don Juan, but you'll have to wait. I've got to get to work. Meeting at nine," she states as she checks her watch, trying desperately not to laugh when she notices the pitiful look of dejection that has taken over her husband's face. "But, I'll take a rain check. Hopefully your hormones won't doze off after dinner."

Sandy grins. "Rain check. No dozing. Got it, boss."

Evening can't come soon enough, but Sandy has always been a patient man. He just hopes Kirsten will be patient with Ryan and Theresa. The last thing Ryan needs is someone questioning his decision. But a part of Sandy can't help but agree with his wife. Why would Theresa not want to stay here in Newport and have the baby? They wouldn't need to worry about money, Theresa would get the best prenatal care available and Ryan could at least finish high school. It didn't make any sense. _Well, Seth, hopefully you'll be able to shed some light on the situation, _Sandy thinks to himself. He sighs as he realizes that it was probably going to be a long day. A very long day indeed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N: **This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa never reconciled, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter Two**

The warm water cascades down his aching shoulders and back, soothing away the soreness and eliciting long groans of utter contentment. Ryan stands perfectly still under the welcoming spray and has a fleeting thought of how he might sound if someone was listening on the other side of the bathroom door. His only hope is that "someone" not be Theresa's mother.

Ryan turns off the water and gingerly steps out of the shower. He wraps a towel around his waist and wipes the steam off the bathroom mirror. As he slowly peers into the mirror, he realizes he looks tired. He is tired. _I really need_ _to shave_, he thinks to himself. But it's Sunday and he decides it would be okay to stay a little scruffy on Sunday. _I'll shave tomorrow. Today I just want to sit and do absolutely nothing_.

* * *

Sandy slowly climbs the stairs and approaches his son's bedroom, all the while contemplating how to broach the subject of Ryan and Theresa. He stops, dead in his tracks, when he hears Seth talking to someone. Sandy feels a fleeting tinge of guilt as he eavesdrops on his son's conversation. He immediately dismisses the feeling, recalling the numerous times Seth has eavesdropped on him, Kirsten and Ryan.

"I don't know what to do, Summer," Seth pleads, knowing he must sound as pathetic as he feels. "I know I'm being selfish, but Ryan should be here, not in Chino working his ass off for what. For Theresa? For the baby?"

"Whoa, hold on there Cohen," Summer interjects, trying to get her frantic boyfriend to realize how self-centered he's sounding. "Fact. Theresa is pregnant. Fact. She says Ryan's the father. Fact. They did have sex, didn't they? I understand it was rebound sex, at least for Ryan, but sex is sex," Summer states, clearly on a roll with her rationale for the moment.

"Yes, Summer. They did have sex. But, Ryan had to have used a condom. I mean, come on, the guy never leaves home without one," Seth replies with all-knowing certainty. "Think about it for a minute. As soon as Ryan and Marissa break up over that stupid Oliver, enter Chino ex-girlfriend, hands all over him and whatnot..." Seth states, his hands groping at nothing but thin air. "Catering Newport charity events? How frickin' convenient. Why the hell did she even have to show up here!" Seth knows he's wailing now, throwing his arms up in a fit of rage but he needs to vent. And he needs Summer to understand him, to understand how he feels.

"All right, Cohen, chill. When was the last time you spoke with Ryan?" Summer decides to try a different approach. She needs to remain calm, because it appears her boyfriend is going to remain in "self-pity land" and she needs to tread carefully.

"I haven't spoken with Ryan since he left," Seth replies, while Summer gently rubs his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. Seth sits down on his bed as he thinks about the day Ryan left. He cringes as he recalls how he gave Ryan the cold shoulder the day he was trying to say "goodbye" before leaving with Theresa and heading back to Chino. "Come to think of it, I didn't speak to Ryan. Well, sort of. No. Not really. I don't know. Oh god, Summer. I sat on my bed and listened to Deathcab. I knew Ryan was leaving and he was trying to make sure 'we' were okay," Seth rattles away, becoming frantic again.

"Seth, I'm sure Ryan knows you were hurting. In fact, knowing Chino, he probably feels guilty as hell for letting you down, you colossal idiot!" Summer gives Seth a healthy smack to the back of his head, eliciting a whine that only a mother would find emotionally moving.

"Ow, Summer. That hurt!" Seth rubs the back of his head and winces in pain, failing miserably to elicit a sympathetic response from his girlfriend. Seth takes a deep breath and realizes that Summer is right. _She's always right, _he thinks to himself.

"So what you're saying, Cohen, is that you truly believe Theresa is manipulating Ryan?" Summer tries again to understand her boyfriend's way of thinking. At times like this, it takes every ounce of energy she can muster to sift through his jumbled thoughts and spattering of words.

"Yes, Summer," Seth whispers, lowering his head and closing his eyes, hoping his girfriend is beginning to understand his distrust regarding Theresa. Seth lets out a pathetic sounding chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Summer becomes confused again and begins to lose her patience. "Spit it out, Cohen!"

"Wasn't it just a few months ago none of us believed Ryan's misgivings concerning Oliver?" Seth stands up and starts pacing the floor of his bedroom, something he's done countless times when he senses a verbal outpouring emerging. "Now I understand how frustrated Ryan must have felt not to have anyone believe him. You know, since Ryan came to live here, he's always had my back. The guy's _always_ had my back, Summer, and I blew it! I didn't have his back when he needed me to and now he's gone! Well, I owe him Summer. I owe him big time! You might think I'm being selfish or just feeling sorry for myself, and well yeah, you're probably right, but I also don't want to see my best friend ruin his life because he has this ridiculously incessant need to rescue people. This time I'm going to have his back!"

Seth plops back down on his bed feeling completely spent. Summer lovingly rubs the back of his head, smiling as she realizes this is why she loves him so much.

"Sorry I whacked you so hard," she whispers in his ear.

"I deserved it," Seth states with his most dramatic pout, hoping a kiss will be following the apology.

Sandy clears his throat and decides it's time to make his presence known. He's heard enough. He needs to find out if Seth's misgivings about Theresa is just a gut feeling or does he actually know something.

"Hey, Mr. C," Summer greets Sandy casually. She stands up to retrieve her purse. "I was just leaving. Marissa wants to go to the mall today so I told her I'd go with her." She looks back to boyfriend sitting on the bed, shoulders hunched over and still looking totally pathetic. "Call me later, alright Seth?"

"Sure, call you later," Seth replies quietly, realizing how exhausted he now feels and it's only ten o'clock on a Sunday morning.

Sandy waits for Summer to leave before sitting down on the bed next to his son.

"How much did you hear?" Seth asks his father, already knowing what the answer is.

"Enough," Sandy replies. "You know, you're not alone with how you feel about Ryan and Theresa. Your mom seems to have misgivings regarding Theresa as well."

"Really?" Seth sits up a little straighter, feeling a second wind filling his sails.

"Yeah, she doesn't believe Ryan is the father of Theresa's baby, but it's just a feeling," Sandy carefully explains to his son. "Your mom was heartbroken when Ryan left. At first, I thought it was just her sadness with him leaving that fueled her distrust of Theresa. But you seem to feel the same way. Is there something you know that has made you believe Ryan is being lied to?"

"Well, yeah, you see, just a few days after Ryan bumped into Theresa I saw them both together in her car in the school parking lot. They must've went out to lunch or something and they were being all kissy-face and stuff," Seth rattles away, clearly feeling energized.

"And..." Sandy gently encourages his son to get to the point of his saga.

Seth stands up and begins pacing the floor again. "Okay, well... so the bell rings and I see Ryan give her one last kiss because let's face it, the guy's totally acting whipped at this point, although when I called him on it he totally denied it," Seth states, recalling the one time he actually got Ryan to blush with some embarassment. "So Ryan gets out of the car and starts walking back to class after Theresa drives away. That's when I see this guy. Tall, dark hair, older, and definitely not from around here. He charges up to Ryan and pushes him. I mean this dude shoves Ryan hard. They start arguing... I don't know about what, but my guess is they were arguing about Theresa."

"Do you know who this guy is?" Sandy's curiosity is now piqued. "Do you know his name?"

"Ryan told me his name is Eddie. Supposedly he's friends with Trey and Theresa's brother, Arturo," Seth explains. "He said Theresa and Eddie used to date but she told him they weren't seeing each other anymore. Guess the guy has a temper and has taken his anger out on Theresa's face a few too many times."

Sandy cringes at his son's matter-of-fact description of Eddie, the abuser. "Well, if it's over between them, why did this 'Eddie' accost Ryan in the school parking lot?"

"Really, Dad? Accost? You couldn't use a different term, like, oh let's say, threaten?" Seth folds his arms and looks at his father. "This isn't a courtroom, you know. This is my bedroom."

Sandy sighs. "Okay, threaten. Why would Eddie come all the way here from Chino and threaten Ryan if he and Theresa weren't seeing each other anymore?" Sandy begins to get a bad feeling about the scenario his son has just described.

"You see, that's exactly what I thought," Seth responds intently. "I think Eddie is the father of Theresa's baby and she's lying because she loves Ryan and figured the only way she could get Ryan was to make him believe he's the baby's father."

"That's one hell of a lie, son," Sandy replies. "But I've seen desperate people do desperate things." _And who better to have around for protection than the unquestionably loyal, "needs to do what's right" Ryan, _Sandy thinks to himself.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Seth inquires. "We need a plan. I know. We'll call it _Operation: __Bring Ryan Home_. That's it. I came up with the caption but we still need a plan."

"Slow down, Seth," Sandy replies. "We need to tread carefully. This is Ryan we're dealing with. We can't just drag him back to Newport just because we _think_ Theresa is lying to him." Sandy sees disappointment cross his son's face. "I need to think about this for a moment. You hang in there. If Theresa is being dishonest and she's manipulating Ryan into staying with her, believe me when the truth comes out, he's going to need us. He's going to need you."

Seth reluctantly nods his head, still wanting deperately to charge head first into battle, but realizes his father is right. _He's always right_. Seth sighs.

"Come on, son. Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast." Sandy stands up and starts walking out when he realizes how hungry he is. "Can't think on an empty stomach."

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute," Seth replies. After his father leaves, Seth closes his bedroom door and stares at his phone. He's gone too long without talking to Ryan. Seth pushes the speed dial but gets Ryan's voicemail. He swallows, then takes a deep breath. "Hey, Ryan. It's Seth." For the first time in his life, Seth is at a loss for words. After a long hesitation he adds, "Call me. We gotta talk."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N: **This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa never reconciled, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter Three**

Theresa sits at the kitchen table watching Ryan's cell phone vibrate, alerting all who are in earshot that there's a voice message pending. Ryan's cell phone. The cell phone the Cohen's gave him before he moved back here to Chino with her.

_Here honey, we want you to have this phone. Don't worry about paying for it, we have it covered. Sandy and I just want you to know that you can call us anytime, day or night. We love you so much. _

Theresa can still recall Kirsten's voice... thin, thready and trembling with emotion. Kirsten was struggling to hold back her tears and not break down in front of Ryan when she wrapped her arms warmly around him as she said 'goodbye'. She would have if Ryan had lost his composure. But he kept his emotions under control, although Theresa could sense it was difficult for him to do so.

Theresa peers out the screen door and sees Ryan on the back porch lighting a cigarette and talking with her brother, Arturo. _He's smoking again, _she thinks to herself. _He only smokes when he's stressed out._

Theresa picks up his cell phone and listens to the message. "Hey, Ryan, it's Seth... Call me. We gotta talk". She closes her eyes and quietly whispers "Seth, leave Ryan alone. 'El no necesita ninguna mas. 'El me tiene ahora." She slowly opens her eyes as they begin to well up with tears. _He doesn't need you anymore, Seth. He has me now. _Wiping her tears away, Theresa calmly deletes the message and sets the phone back down on the table. She glances over at the clock and sees it's almost eleven and diligently starts to make pancakes. _The_ _perfect Sunday breakfast, _she thinks to herself. _Ryan will love them._

* * *

"So, Ryan, tell me. When did you start smoking again?" Arturo asks as he watches Ryan help himself to one of his cigarettes.

Ryan sits back against the porch steps and lights up the cigarette. "I don't know," he replies, closing his eyes while inhaling the smoke. "Seems like all the guys at the construction site smoke. They kept offering me a cigarette. I finally gave in." Ryan glances over at Arturo and gives a slight shrug of his shoulders. "Just wanna fit in, you know?" Ryan exhales slowly, appreciating the calming effect it has on his mind and body.

"I hear you, amigo," Arturo replies. He glances over at Ryan and sighs. "You know, for what it's worth, you're doing the right thing. My sister loves you. She's _always_ loved you." Arturo straightens himself up and looks directly at Ryan. "When you left Chino, Theresa was devastated. Hell, none of us knew where you went or what had happened to you." Arturo leans back and takes a long drag from his cigarette. "Then we get word from Trey telling us you hooked up with some rich lawyer's family in Newport." Arturo smiles and shakes his head with appreciation. "Damn, Ryan, only you could swing such a sweet deal."

Ryan smiles at Arturo's heartfelt approval. Exhaling the smoke, he gazes out over the parched lawn. Actually more like dirt, with patches of thirsty grass facing another day of scorching heat with no relief in sight. _The Cohen's lawn never looks like this, _Ryan thinks to himself. _Their grass is always plush green, the kind you see at a golf course._

"When does Eva usually get home from church?" Ryan asks as he realizes he hasn't eaten anything and his stomach is beginning to complain.

"She should be back soon," Arturo replies. "But I know she's been spending more time there after Mass, probably praying that you and my sister will get married soon." Arturo gives Ryan a playful wink, but notices how he instantly tenses up.

Ryan groans quietly to himself. He can only take things one step at a time. He feels he should deal with fatherhood first before he tries to deal with being someone's husband.

"I think I smell pancakes," Ryan states, quickly changing the subject to food, something he feels he's in dire need of.

"You hungry, kid?" Arturo teases. "I'm sure my sister has made enough food to feed an army. Come on, let's eat."

* * *

"Slow down, dear, you'll get a stomachache eating so fast." Eva gently places her hand over Ryan's hand as he tries to shovel another forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

Ryan flinches slightly under her touch and Eva watches with doleful eyes as he immediately slows down in the attempt to placate her wishes. She then silently chastises herself for trying to correct his actions. She knows he's been physically and emotionally abused for years and that has always weighed heavy on her heart.

Suddenly, there's loud knocking on the front screen door.

"Theresa!"

Silence immediately surrounds the kitchen table.

"Theresa! Talk to me, damnit! You owe me that much!" Eddie stands calmly on the front porch waiting for a reply... any reply. He is nothing close to calm, though. With his rapid breathing, racing pulse, and patience wearing thin, Eddie grasps onto whatever composure he has left. "Theresa, I just wanna talk to you. Please, we need to talk!"

"I'll handle this," Theresa states as she stands up and excuses herself from the table.

"No!" Ryan jumps up from his chair and places his hand firmly on Theresa's shoulder. "I'll handle this. You stay here. I don't want you getting upset. I'll see what Eddie wants."

Ryan walks towards the front door, observing the long silhouette Eddie's tall stature produces through the screen. Ryan swallows and takes a deep breath. _This is Eddie, _he thinks to himself. _Trey's and Arturo's friend. He just wants to talk._

Ryan slowly opens the screen door and immediately wishes he had remained in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here, Atwood!" Ryan feels a hard fist make contact with the left side of his face. He staggers back and finds himself struggling not to black out. He quickly loses his balance and falls to the floor.

_Oh, shit,_ Ryan thinks to himself as he fights the dizziness and tries desperately to keep his composure.

"Eddie, no!" Theresa comes running out of the kitchen and quickly kneels next to Ryan, trying to inspect the damage Eddie's right hook has done to Ryan's face.

"Eddie, you need to leave now!" Eva commands, not happy with the violence that has erupted in her home.

"Why the hell is he here!" Eddie spits out, clearly not happy with Ryan's presence in the Diaz household.

"Eddie, leave now!" Theresa cries out in desperation as she watches Ryan's left cheekbone begin to swell and bruising appear below his eye.

"No, Theresa! We need to talk! Why the hell have you been avoiding me? You're back with him now?" Eddie asks pointing his finger at Ryan.

"Hey, amigo...Eddie," Arturo states calmly. "Come on, man. Chill. Let's go for a walk. You need to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down! Jesus, Theresa. Just a few months ago we were engaged to be married." Eddie takes in a deep breath as he watches Theresa hold Ryan in her arms. "Then you left...you just left! No note. No explanation. No nothing!"

"Yeah, but you hit her, Eddie," Ryan states, feeling the left side of his face as he tries to assess the damage.

"Hit her? I never hit her!" Eddie cries out in a state of shock. "I would never hurt Theresa!"

Ryan remains quiet. The emerging headache and the throbbing pain behind his left cheekbone is all he can deal with at the moment. And he knows, from experience, that nausea often follows.

"I think I'm gonna go in the bedroom and lie down a bit." Ryan gingerly stands up and slowly starts walking down the hall.

"Here, let me help you," Theresa states as she tries to wrap her arm around his waist to keep him from losing his balance.

"No, I'll be fine," Ryan whispers quietly, wincing as the sound of his own voice painfully pulsates inside his head. "I just want to be alone. I need to think."

As Ryan makes his way into the bedroom, he hears Arturo and Eddie leave the house. Ryan gently closes the bedroom door and shuts his eyes, willing the pain to go away. He listens as Eva and Theresa return to the kitchen and start cleaning up the breakfast dishes. _Eddie says he's never hit Theresa, _Ryan thinks to himself as he recalls Eddie's frantic denial just a few minutes ago. _Eddie may be a lot of things, but he's not a liar._ Ryan slowly sits down on the bed and gingerly rubs his forehead. All he can do is groan to himself. He remembers seeing Theresa's black eye. _If Eddie didn't hit her, then who did?_

Ryan lays down on the bed and closes his eyes. So much for a peaceful day off. He thinks about going to work in the morning, facing the unrelenting noise of gnashing saws and pounding hammers. He groans, turns over on his side and curls up into a ball. He grabs a pillow and places it over his head to block out the glaring midday sun. With a deep sigh and one last groan, Ryan slowly begins to drift off to sleep, clinging to the hope that when he wakes up Theresa will be able to explain everything and the pain in his head will be mercifully gone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter 4**

"So tell me, Theresa. Why does Ryan believe Eddie hit you?" Eva hands her daughter a plate to dry off and patiently waits for a reply.

"I don't want to talk about it, mom." Theresa diligently dries the plate and places it back inside the cupboard.

"You will talk about it, hija." Eva looks directly at her daughter, searching for a clue, an explanation as to why Ryan believes the worse in Eddie.

Theresa studies the circular motion of her hand as she dries another plate her mother has just given her. "I may have slightly altered the facts about the black eye I got a few months ago."

"Slightly altered the facts?" Eva stops washing the dishes and places her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Look at me, Theresa. Talk to me. What is going on with you?"

"You just don't understand, mom. No one will ever understand!" Theresa finds herself losing control. Damn emotions! She takes in a deep breath and tries to regain her composure.

"Theresa, honey. You got that black eye by accident." Eva recalls that day in vivid detail.

_Arturo and Eddie were standing in the living room going over plans for Theresa's and Eddie's engagement party. Eddie was so excited. Eva could tell how much he loved her daughter. Eddie started sharing his ideas, gesturing wildly with his hands, then his arms...and then, BANG! Theresa walked squarely into Eddie's flailing elbow. Eddie felt so bad. Arturo tried to apply ice to his sister's injured eye, but she kept refusing the first aid. Why?_

Eva looks intently at her daughter, searching for answers to questions she is now fearful to ask.

_Ice. Oh, no, Ryan's eye! _Eva realizes her questions will have to wait. She forgot all about Ryan's black eye. _Hopefully he'll accept first aid,_ Eva thinks to herself as she reaches for an ice pack from the freezer and wraps it in a clean dish towel.

Theresa continues cleaning up the dishes, thankful her mother has left to tend to Ryan. She doesn't want to face anyone at the moment; not her mother, not Arturo, and especially not Ryan. _This_ _day started out so perfectly_. Theresa remembers how just this morning, she and Ryan were lying together in bed, looking forward to a lazy Sunday. How she felt his warm body next to hers. Her hands caressing his soft skin and muscular arms.

Theresa finishes drying the last of the breakfast dishes and realizes she needs to get out of the house for awhile. She grabs the car keys and decides to take a drive. She has no idea where, it really doesn't matter. She just needs to clear her head.

* * *

Eva gently knocks on the bedroom door and opens it slowly. She peeks in and sees Ryan curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Ryan, honey?" Eva quietly walks over to the bed and sees the pillow he has placed over his head. She goes to the window and carefully closes the curtains, trying not to startle him. "Ryan, honey, are you awake? I need to take a look at your eye. We need to put ice on it before it gets too swollen."

Ryan slowly removes the pillow from his face and immediately appreciates Eva's thoughtfulness in closing the curtains. He has a pounding headache and it feels as if the left side of his face has been shattered. Even his teeth hurt.

Eva tries desperately not to cringe as she looks at his swollen cheekbone and the bruising around his eye. She's seen this before... after one of his mother's boyfriend's would use him as a punching bag. Ryan would often come here just to get away. Theresa would apply ice and Eva would check him over to see if he needed medical attention. Then he would beg Eva not to say anything.

_Please, you'll only make it worse, _Eva recalls Ryan's plea. _It's not that bad, really. I'll be fine._

He would always be fine. She remembers looking into his dark blue eyes...eyes misted with tears aching to be released, pleading with her not to bring him to the hospital; not to call the police. Ryan always downplayed his injuries and the pain he was feeling. He always had to be strong. Eva sensed he didn't want to be a bother... an inconvenience to her, to anyone. The boy was never an inconvenience. Far from it. And she often kicked herself for not trying to do more for him.

Eva offers Ryan a warm, reassuring smile as she gently places the ice pack on his swollen cheekbone.

Ryan attempts to sit up without alerting Eva to the amount of pain he's experiencing. He accepts her attempt to apply the ice pack but decides it's something he should do himself. He's not a baby and he certainly doesn't want Theresa's mother hovering over him and worrying. He's dealt with more punches to his face and body than most kids his age. He's certainly capable of taking care of himself.

Ryan takes the ice pack from Eva and places it on his cheekbone. "Thanks." He feels silly just saying 'thanks' but it's the only word he can come up with at the moment. Plus, it hurts to talk.

"You're welcome." Eva smiles and gently brushes his bangs off his forehead, then goes into the bathroom to get a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. "Here, take a couple of these and drink the full glass of water." Eva wants to talk more about what happened with Eddie but decides Ryan's been through enough for one day. She'll wait until he's feeling better.

"Thanks." _That word again, _Ryan thinks to himself. _It never seems enough. _Ryan takes out a couple of aspirin, glances over at Eva to see if she's watching, then takes a couple more for good luck.

Eva peers out the bedroom window through a slight crack of the curtain, wishing she could do more for Ryan. "If you want, I can call your boss tomorrow and tell him you're not feeling well." Eva knows Ryan will try to go to work in the morning, even if he's not feeling up to it.

"No, it's okay." Ryan lies back down on the bed, already feeling better since Eva came in to check on him. "I'll be fine tomorrow. Just need this headache to go away." Ryan gives a faint smile to Eva. "A bruise never killed anyone, you know? I'll be fine."

_He'll be fine._ Eva walks over to Ryan, bends down and kisses him on his forehead. "I love you, dulce nino."

Eva quietly leaves the bedroom, hoping a couple of aspirin and a few hours of sleep will be all the boy needs. She also wants to continue her conversation with her daughter. Eva walks back into the kitchen and sees Theresa's not there and the car keys are missing. _Oh, Theresa, where have you gone?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter 5**

Driving aimlessly around town for an hour, Theresa finds herself on Eddie's street. She slowly drives down the block and arrives at his apartment building. Pulling into the parking lot, Theresa realizes she has to talk to Eddie, she just doesn't quite know what she's going to say.

Sitting in her car, Theresa thinks about the time she went to Newport to find Ryan. She landed a job catering the Valentine's singles benefit dance. She never thought she would run into him at a charity event, but the good Lord was looking over her. And, even better, Ryan and Marissa had broken up. _Marissa was jealous._ Theresa smiles at the memory. _She was jealous of me. _

Theresa looks up at Eddie's apartment and feels her smile slowly fade away. She hoped Eddie would have left her alone after he realized she had started seeing Ryan again. But, no. He had to follow her to Newport. He had to pick a fight with Ryan and accuse him of taking her away from him. She never really loved Eddie. He was there, comforting her when Ryan left Chino. She needed someone and he was available. But, Ryan is the only boy she's ever truly loved. And now she has him. She'll be damned if she's going to lose him again.

Theresa takes a deep breath, gets out of her car and walks towards Eddie's apartment with newfound determination. She raises her hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opens and she sees Eddie standing before her.

"What the hell do you want?" Eddie asks with disdain in his voice. "Are you looking for me to give you another one of those so-called black eyes?"

Theresa ignores Eddie's failed attempt at sarcasm and lets herself into his apartment. She notices Arturo has left. A part of her was hoping he would still be around, but this may be better. She'll be able to tell Eddie what she came here to say. And even though she knows Eddie has a temper, she also knows he would never hit her, not intentionally anyways.

"Eddie, you and I are through," Theresa explains with absolute certainty. "Ryan and I have been back together for awhile now. I love him and he loves me." Theresa looks down at the slight baby bump she's now showing. "I'm pregnant, Eddie. And Ryan is the father."

"Bullshit, he's the father!" Eddie cries out. "Why do you think I came over to your house this morning. I heard a rumor that you may be pregnant and wanted to find out if it was true." Eddie combs his fingers through his hair trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. "Were you sleeping with Ryan when you and I were still together? Jesus, Theresa, we were engaged!"

"I'm sorry, Eddie. I never wanted to hurt you. When I went to Newport and saw Ryan, I realized I was still in love with him."

"You realized you were still in love with him way before that." Eddie recalls the day Ryan came back to Chino to do a favor for Trey. It was Thanksgiving Day. "Arturo told me Ryan came to the house on Thanksgiving. He had some hot-looking girl with him. What was her name?"

"Marissa," Theresa replies with a touch of contempt in her voice.

"That's it, Marissa." Eddie smiles as he remembers the statuesque beauty who seemed to have more troubles than he thought possible...for a rich girl. "You changed after that day. I didn't know why at the time, but I do now. You found out Ryan was living in Newport and got a job there on purpose, just so you'd have an excuse to see him again."

"So what if I did," Theresa replies defensively. "I had to find out if Ryan still had feelings for me. He and Marissa had broken up and well...it just happened, Eddie."

"That's bullshit Theresa, and you know it! Let me tell you what I believe happened. Ryan was on the rebound after his breakup with Marissa and you took full advantage of him." Eddie begins to slowly put the pieces together. "Then you found out you were pregnant and used the black-eye I _accidently_ gave you to reel him in; hook, line and sinker. You knew Ryan would protect you against 'big, bad Eddie'. You know, I kind of feel sorry for the guy. He has no clue how much he's being manipulated."

"Ryan loves me and he's looking forward to becoming a father...the father of my baby." Theresa's voice begins to tremble as she tries to hold herself together.

"Time will tell who the father of that baby is, Theresa. If I have to, I'll request a paternity test. The truth will come out eventually."

"Just accept it, Eddie. Ryan is the father." Theresa knows she's beginning to sound desperate. It was bad enough when Kirsten asked her to get a prenatal paternity test. Now, she has Eddie breathing down her neck.

"Well, if you're so sure Ryan is the father, then you'll have no problem agreeing to a paternity test." Eddie knows he just needs to be patient now. Theresa has told too many lies. She's built up enough deception to fill the Spadra Landfill, and it's all starting to stink just as bad. "I know I have rights. If I have to, I'll call that bleeding-heart lawyer who brought Ryan home with him to Newport after his mom took off. Betcha he'll be more than happy to help."

"Leave the Cohen's out of this, Eddie. They're no longer a part of Ryan's life. He never fit in there, living in Newport. He's happy being back in Chino with me."

Eddie laughs. "Yeah, right. Ryan would rather be working his ass off everyday and play house with you at night instead of going to a private school with gorgeous girls and parties every weekend. Woman, you are delusional."

"Just leave us alone, Eddie. If I have to, I'll get a restraining order. You came to my house and assaulted Ryan." Theresa walks to the door, but then stops and looks at Eddie. "Mr. Cohen has helped me before. He'll help me again."

Theresa quickly walks out slamming the door behind her. She wants to leave while getting in the last word. She needs to show Eddie he can't throw her off-balance. She's in control.

Theresa gets back into her car to drive home when she realizes how late it is. It's getting close to dinnertime and she knows her mother will be waiting for her with a million questions. She also knows she has to face Ryan and convince him Eddie is dangerous.

Theresa looks around the parking lot. _No one's around,_ she observes. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, she closes her eyes, takes in a deep breath, then violently slams her forehead against the steering wheel. She cries out in agonizing pain, tightens her grip even more and then slams her forehead against the steering wheel again, and again...and again.

With tears streaming down her cheeks and her forehead beginning to bruise and swell, Theresa now feels ready to go home. Ryan will see how much she needs him, how much she needs him to keep her safe and protect her from Eddie.

_Eddie is violent and can't be trusted. _He's hurt Ryan, he's hurt her. _It's only a matter of time before_ _he hurts our unborn baby_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. In this chapter, I wrote Kirsten the way I wanted her to be portrayed. The dialogue will seem "out-of-character" for most people, but it's the character I longed to see. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter 6**

"I'm leaving now, Dad. I told Sandy I would be home in time for dinner." Kirsten gathers her papers together and puts them in her briefcase, looking forward to a nice, quiet evening alone with her husband. Seth and Summer are going out to see a movie, so they'll have the whole house to themselves.

"We still need to go over a few more things for the presentation this Wednesday," Caleb explains to his daughter, not fully understanding why it's so important for her to be home for dinner.

"It's Sunday, Dad. I came in today because we're so far behind schedule." Kirsten grabs her purse and starts walking towards the door. "Whatever you think we need to go over tonight can wait until tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Caleb scoffs. "But I expect you to be in early. We also need to prepare for the meeting scheduled for tomorrow at three."

"I won't be at the meeting, Dad. I have other plans."

"What do you mean you won't be at the meeting?" Caleb begins to lose his patience with his daughter. She's clearly not giving a hundred percent and it's starting to annoy him.

"Dad, any one of the other associates can cover for me at that meeting tomorrow. It's not crucial that I be there," Kirsten explains, hoping that will be the end of the conversation.

"Well, then, what are these 'other plans'? They had better be more important than this project." Caleb waits patiently for an answer knowing he probably won't like it, no matter what his daughter says.

"I'm driving out to Chino tomorrow afternoon to see Ryan."

"You what!" Caleb shouts.

"You heard me, Dad. I'm going to visit Ryan tomorrow. It's just one afternoon. I came in today to work so I'm taking some personal time tomorrow." Kirsten knows she needs to stand firm. She can be just as stubborn as her father when she has to be. "I have some things I want to bring him for the baby."

"I can't believe you and Sandford are still involved with that no-good street thug!" Caleb feels his blood pressure rising. "That boy gets a girl pregnant and you're showering him with gifts!"

"That boy has a name, Dad. It's Ryan."

"That boy...Ryan... burned down my model home!"

"That was an accident, Dad, and you know it! If you want to blame someone, blame me!" Kirsten sets her briefcase down knowing this argument may go on for a while longer. She knows she's already going to be late for dinner. "I'm the one who didn't want Ryan to stay and live with us. I'm the one who was fine with sending him to a group home. I'm the one who didn't trust him."

Kirsten recalls that evening, just a little over a year ago, when Sandy first brought Ryan into their home. She saw the bruises on the boy's face, how scared and insecured he looked being in a strange home, surrounded by people he didn't know. _He looked so lost._ And, yet, she didn't trust him. _He stole a car. He spent time in juvie, _Kirsten remembers thinking. _How could I have been so wrong?_

"Kiki, you shouldn't blame yourself. That boy has been nothing but trouble since the day Sandford brought him here," Caleb states firmly, trying to point out his daughter's blatant misguided loyalty.

"It's my fault Ryan was so desperate not to go to a group home that he felt his only option was to run away," Kirsten explains, only to see it wasted on deaf ears.

_His mother kicked him out. _

Kirsten's voice begins to tremble. "It's my fault that my own son couldn't bear to lose the only real friend he's ever had."

_His mother abandoned him._

Kirsten feels tears of guilt begin to sting her eyes. "And, it's my fault Seth was so desperate not to lose Ryan that he hid him in your model home!" Kirsten takes in a deep breath and reins in her emotions. She refuses to let her father see her cry.

Caleb stands completely still, stunned by his daughter's display of emotion, appalled she still even cares about Ryan. "He lives in Chino, now. The boy is where he belongs, Kiki."

"You know, Dad, I'm tired of having this same argument with you about Ryan." Kirsten picks her briefcase up and starts heading towards the door. "Even though he lives in Chino now, he's still a part of this family." She immediately stops, turns around and looks at her father. "As far as tommorow's meeting, just have Julie attend. All she needs to do is sit there, smile and bat her eyelashes. That shouldn't be too difficult."

Kirsten shuts the door behind her and walks briskly to her car. She checks her watch and decides to call Sandy and let him know she's running late. Sandy's phone goes straight to voicemail so she leaves him a message and hopes she'll be able to make it back home in time for dessert.

* * *

"Oh, mi dios, Theresa!" Eva comes running into the living room when she sees her daughter come in with a bruised forehead and tear-stained cheeks. "What happened to you?"

"I went to see Eddie," Theresa answers with a quivering voice. "I just wanted to talk to him. But, he had been drinking and when I told him I was going to get a restraining order against him for hurting Ryan, he...well...he just lost it!"

"Here, sit down. Let me get you an ice pack." Eva quickly goes into the kitchen to retrieve the ice pack, then remembers she gave it to Ryan. She grabs a bag of frozen peas. _This will have to do for now._

Ryan walks slowly down the hall, feeling better after taking the aspirin and sleeping a couple of hours. Seeing that it's almost dinnertime, he feels he should make an appearance.

"Theresa? What happened?" Ryan runs over to Theresa when he sees her sitting on the couch holding the bag of frozen peas against her forehead.

"I'm alright, Ryan. I went to see Eddie. He was a little drunk and got angry when I told him I was going to get a restraining order against him." Theresa removes the makeshift ice pack and looks directly at Ryan. "I guess he didn't like that idea. I'm sorry, Ryan. I know I should have never gone to see him."

"Don't apologize. It's alright." Ryan takes Theresa in his arms and hugs her gently. "Everything's going to be alright," he whispers in her ear. "But, promise me you won't go see him again." Ryan places his hand on Theresa's cheek and looks into her large, brown wistful eyes. "I mean it, Theresa. If anything happened to you or the baby..."

"He's right, Theresa. He not only hurt you, he could have hurt the baby." Eva takes the bag of frozen peas and places it back on her daughter's bruised forehead.

"I'll call Sandy, okay?" Ryan assures Theresa. "I know he'll be able to help us."

"You mean you're not going to run over to Eddie's and beat him up?" Theresa asks half-kiddingly. "The 'Ryan' I used to know would have been out that door in a second."

"I made a promise to Kirsten and Sandy I wouldn't fight. I may not live with them anymore, but I can't break that promise. They've done so much for me. I owe them that much." Ryan gets up from the couch in search of his cell phone. "Besides, my beating up Eddie won't keep you and the baby safe. It'll just land me back in juvie."

* * *

Kirsten enters the foyer and places her purse and keys down on the side table. "Sandy? Are you home? Sorry I'm late."

Kirsten walks down the hallway and sees her husband sitting on the couch, his hands covering his face, his thumbs massaging his temples. "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Sandy lets out a long sigh. "Ryan called."

"Ryan? Is he alright?" Kirsten starts to feel panic as she sits down on the couch next to her husband.

"He and Theresa want to get a restraining order against Eddie. I guess Eddie hit Theresa again and Ryan asked if I could help them."

"Oh, my god, Sandy. Is Theresa alright?" Kirsten asks.

"Ryan says she'll be fine." Sandy turns and looks at his wife. "Ryan's upset though. I could tell from the tone of his voice. I know he's worried about Theresa and the baby."

"Well, you can help them, right?" Kirsten wishes now more than ever the kids were living here in Newport instead of in Chino.

"I'm scheduled to be in court all day tomorrow, but I should get a couple of breaks. Don't worry, I'll find the time to file the restraining order." Sandy puts his arm around his wife, not quite sure who he's trying to comfort more, Kirsten or himself.

Kirsten leans into her husband, thankful for his warmth and strength. "I'm planning on going to Chino tomorrow afternoon to see Ryan."

"Old Beezelbub is giving you an afternoon off?" Sandy asks, feigning astonishment.

"I didn't give him a choice," Kirsten replies, thinking back at the argument she had with her father just a few hours ago. "Sophie sent a baby gift but didn't know the Diaz's address so she sent the package here."

"So the Nana sent a baby gift." Sandy smiles. "You know, I bet it's a dreidel. The Nana thinks every kid in the world should have a dreidel."

Kirsten smiles. "The Nana really adores Ryan." _She liked him the moment she met him, _Kirsten remembers.

"The Nana thinks he's cute," Sandy replies with a grin. "She probably would have taken him home with her if we had let her."

_Over my dead body,_ Kirsten thinks to herself as she curls her legs up on the couch and rests her head on her husband's shoulder. "I've been wanting to visit Ryan ever since he left. Bearing baby gifts gives me an excuse to do so." Kirsten lets out a pensive sigh. "I really miss him, Sandy."

"I miss him, too, honey." Sandy gently caresses his wife. "We all miss him."

"Why don't I invite Ryan and Theresa here for dinner this Tuesday. We need to have a family dinner."

"You know, honey, that's a great idea." Sandy leans in and kisses his wife on the top of her head. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You may have told me this morning, but that was so long ago. Maybe you can tell me again over some dessert," Kirsten states with a mischievous smile. She nestles closer into her husband, hoping he'll forget all about her being late for dinner.

"Dessert is always ready to be served, my dear; morning, noon and night," Sandy proclaims with a playful grin and heartfelt sincerity.

"In your dreams, Romeo." Kirsten wraps her arms lovingly around her husband. "In your dreams."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story. And, yes, it's finally Monday.

**Chapter 7 **

Ryan lays in bed staring up at the ceiling and glances over at the alarm clock. It's 6:00 am, time to get up and go to work. Ryan yawns and stretches his arms as he tries to will himself out of bed. He didn't sleep well, probably due to the nap he took Sunday afternoon. So that just left him wrestling with his thoughts most of the night, and his phone call to Sandy was the one thing that kept replaying over and over in his mind.

_"Hi, Sandy? It's Ryan."_

_"Ryan! Hey kid, how are you doing?"_

_"Um, okay..."_

_"Ryan, what is it? Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah...um..."_

_"Ryan, what's going on? Talk to me."_

Ryan remembers the long pause... a pause filled with deafening silence as he struggled for the right words to say.

_"Eddie hurt Theresa again." _

_"Eddie hurt Theresa? Is she alright?"_

_"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's just really upset, you know...and scared. I was wondering if it's possible..."_

_"What do you need, Ryan. Anything, kid. You name it."_

_"Would it be possible to get a restraining order against Eddie? Could you help us get one?"_

_"Of course, Ryan. Don't you kids worry about a thing. I'll take care of it first thing Monday morning. Everything's going to be alright, Ryan. I promise."_

_"Thanks, Sandy."_

_"You know, Ryan, this might be a good time for you and Theresa to move back here and live with us...at least for awhile."_

_"Sandy..."_

_"Now, I just want you to think about it, alright? Can you do that for me?"_

_"Yeah, I can think about it."_

_"Good. Because you and Theresa...well, I think you both would be a lot safer here, at least until the baby is born."_

_"I know...you're probably right...I'll think about it, Sandy."_

Ryan knows Sandy is right. They would be safer living with the Cohen's, but he knows Theresa turned down Kirsten's initial offer to live with them. Ryan glances over at Theresa, still sound asleep, and studies the bruise on her forehead. _Maybe now, she'll be more open to the idea._

* * *

Dark clouds blanket the sky, threatening rain, as Kirsten makes her way into the kitchen to make coffee. After being up most of the night worrying about Ryan and Theresa, she decides to make a whole pot of coffee, something she hasn't done since Ryan left.

Kirsten remembers how they all would drink a cup of coffee in the morning, except Ryan. He usually needed more. She remembers hearing about something called _"_Seth/Ryan time_". _Kirsten concluded that this "special time" occured at an ungodly early hour, well before Ryan was ready to wake up, and comprised mostly of Seth talking about Summer...or about himself and Summer.

_I wonder if Ryan misses that "Seth/Ryan time", _Kirsten thinks to herself as she pictures the sleepy boy sitting at the breakfast bar, yawning and sipping his coffee, struggling to wake up.

Kirsten's reverie is interrupted as she notices Seth lumber slowly into the kitchen with shoulders hunched over and head hanging low. "Hey, sweetie. Why the long face?"

"It's Monday morning, Mom. Nothing exciting ever happens on a Monday morning." Seth drags himself into the kitchen, opens the refrigerator and grabs the carton of milk.

"Well, at least you don't have to go to school. That doesn't start for at least another couple of months." Kirsten's attempt to brighten her son's mood falls flat.

Seth groans. School is the last thing he wants to think about. "School is gonna suck without Ryan. I don't think I'm gonna go this year."

"Uh huh... nice try." Kirsten pauses, then sets her cup of coffee down. She can sense there's more than just the upcoming school year that has gotten her son in a funk. "Seth, talk to me. What's going on?"

Seth grabs a box of cereal from the cabinet and sits down at the breakfast bar. "I called Ryan yesterday morning and he hasn't called me back." Seth pours some cereal into the bowl that magically appears in front of him. "I left him a message, Mom. Why hasn't he called me back?" Seth sits and stares at his bowl of cereal. "He must really be mad at me. Can't say that I blame him."

Kirsten's heart sinks. _Ryan, of course. _She knows how much she misses him and longs to have him back here living with them. She can only imagine what Seth must be going through.

"Honey, maybe he's just really busy. He is working, you know." Kirsten studies her forlorned son, trying desperately to come up with encouraging words. "He might not have gotten your message yet. Knowing Ryan, he's probably only using the cell phone for emergencies." _Like calling your father asking for help with getting a restraining order, _Kirsten thinks to herself.

"On a Sunday?" Seth replies with utter skepticism. "Come on, Mom. I know he has at least Sunday off. Have you ever seen anyone working construction on a Sunday?"

"Well, it just so happens that I'm driving out to Chino this afternoon to see Ryan." Kirsten puts her empty coffee cup in the sink and begins packing up her briefcase. "I have a baby gift from the Nana to give him along with some things I've bought for the baby."

"The Nana sent them a baby gift? Geeze, that kid's gonna have more stuff than me!" Seth whines.

"Seth, enough! Ryan and Theresa can't afford much right now. It's important that we help them."

"Dad told me you don't trust Theresa...that you don't even believe Ryan is the baby's father." Seth gets up from the breakfast bar and brings his dishes over to the sink. "Now, you're driving out to Chino bearing baby gifts?"

"And inviting them to dinner this Tuesday," Kirsten explains, acknowledging to herself the truth in her son's words. "This will give you the chance to finally talk to Ryan, face to face...something you should have done the day he left with Theresa and moved back to Chino."

"He might not want to talk to me, Mom. What happens then?"

Kirsten embraces her son, trying to reassure him. "I'm sure Ryan will want to talk to you. Besides, what's most important right now is that Ryan feels he's still a part of this family. He needs to know that no matter what, we will always be here for him. We will never abandon him."

Kirsten feels a twinge of sadness when she says the word "abandon". _What kind of mother abandons her own child?_

Seth gives his mom a faint smile, appreciating her effort to cheer him up.

"Could you, when you see Ryan, ask him if he got my message?" Seth asks. "Because if he didn't get the message, then...well, that would explain why he hasn't called me back. But, if he did get it and doesn't want to talk to me...well, then maybe I should make other plans for this Tuesday."

"I'll ask Ryan if he got your message, but no matter his reply, you will be here tomorrow night for dinner," Kirsten states firmly to her son as she grabs her briefcase and starts heading towards the front door. "We are going to have a pleasant, much needed, sorely overdue family dinner."

Seth watches his mom leave for work and decides to stay in his somber mood just a bit longer. He's not seeing Summer for another couple of hours so he heads into the family room and turns on his Playstation. He looks over at the second controller, sitting cold and unused, on the coffee table. Seth sighs. _Playstation isn't even fun anymore. God, I miss you, Ryan._


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter 8**

Kirsten concentrates on the road as the rain steadily hits the windshield of the Land Rover. She's thankful her father didn't bring up the subject of "that boy" again, or the fact that she was taking the afternoon off to visit Ryan. She didn't think she could handle another argument. After they accomplished the work they needed to get done, she quickly left the Newport Group for the day.

The hypnotic rhythm of the windshield wipers lull Kirsten deep into thought as she continues driving north on CA-55. She thinks about Ryan and how much she misses him. If someone had told her a year ago how she feels about Ryan today, she would have laughed and thought the person crazy. But after witnessing Ryan's mother abandoning him a second time, seeing the confused expression on his face and the deep hurt in his eyes, Kirsten's heart melted and she no longer saw a juvenile delinquent. She saw only a lost boy desperately in need of a home and family, with two parents who could offer stability, guidance and love.

Kirsten merges onto CA-91E as the rain turns into a heavy downpour. She had planned on taking Riverside Drive over to the construction site where Ryan works, but decides to go straight over to the Diaz's house instead. _There's no way anyone would be working outside in this weather_, Kirsten thinks to herself.

Ryan grabs the wrench and carefully tightens the pipefitting under the bathroom sink. He had promised Eva he would fix a few things around the house when he got the chance. Since the foreman told him not to come into work because of the bad weather, he decided to come through on his word.

Ryan sets the wrench down and sits up. He starts rubbing the kink out of his right shoulder when he hears a light knock on the front door. As he slowly gets up off the floor to go see who it is, he quickly recalls the last time he answered the front door. _It can't be Eddie, _Ryan thinks to himself. _This knocking is too soft and polite._

Kirsten stands on the front porch, umbrella in hand, hoping someone will be home. Just as she begins to think she should have probably called first, the front door opens and she sees Ryan standing before her. He's dressed in faded blue jeans and a wifebeater smudged with what looks like oil or grease. He's barefoot and his hair is venturing out in all sorts of interesting directions. Then she sees it...the bruise under his eye. There's a sudden catch in her breath as she experiences a flashback to the first time she met him. She will never get used to seeing him battered and bruised.

"Oh, my god, Ryan...your eye!" Kirsten steps into the house and gently places her hand on Ryan's cheek. She instinctively begins checking him over, looking for any other signs of injury.

"Kirsten, I'm fine. It's nothing," Ryan replies as he takes her hand to reassure her that he's alright. He had forgotten all about his black eye. Since the swelling had gone down, he was no longer in pain. But Eddie's handiwork would be visible for quite some time.

"Honey, what happened?" Kirsten is still not convinced he's alright. She knows from past experience that Ryan tends to downplay any pain he may be in, whether it be physical, emotional, or both.

"I wasn't fighting, Kirsten. I promise."

"Oh, honey, I didn't mean to imply that you were in a fight." Kirsten suddenly feels a twinge of guilt. She knows Ryan would only engage in a fight if he was provoked or if he was trying to protect someone. "How did you get hurt?" Kirsten asks, as she diligently continues to look him over.

"Eddie came to the house yesterday morning. Guess he wasn't too happy to see me here." Ryan takes the wet umbrella and shopping bag from Kirsten and guides her into the living room.

"I thought Eddie hurt Theresa," Kirsten states, somewhat confused as to why Ryan is the one sporting a black eye.

"He did hurt Theresa. That's why she's not home right now," Ryan explains. "Eva took her to the doctor for a routine check-up, just to make sure she's alright and all..."

Kirsten gives Ryan a warm, comforting smile, but finds her attempt to placate him fall short.

"What brings you out here, Kirsten. Is everything alright? Is Seth okay?"

"Everything's fine, Ryan." Kirsten sees the concerned look on his face. _"_I have some things for the baby...and the nana sent you and Theresa a baby gift."

"The nana sent us a baby gift?" Ryan can't help but smile. He's touched that a woman he met briefly four months ago would take the time to send a gift.

"So, Ryan, I...we were hoping that you and Theresa could come over to the house tomorrow for dinner." Kirsten takes a seat on the couch as Ryan places the baby gifts on the coffee table.

"Tomorrow? For dinner?"

"I promise I won't cook," Kirsten quickly assures him. "Sandy will 'man' the grill, you and Theresa can make the salad, and I'll..." Kirsten tries to think of something everyone would allow her to do. "I'll set the table."

"And, what will Seth do?" Ryan asks, even though he has a pretty good idea what the answer will be.

"Seth will supervise," Kirsten states with utmost certainty. "He's probably already making a pie chart listing the specific duties for all dinner participants as we speak."

Ryan laughs. He knows Kirsten is probably not far from the truth.

Kirsten relishes the smile on Ryan's face. She knows he doesn't smile all that often, but when he does, his smile lights up the room.

"We need to have a family dinner, honey. It's way overdue." Kirsten watches Ryan intently. She now, more than ever, wants him to move back home with them, but she knows she can't push him. He needs to make the decision himself.

"I'm not all that sure Seth would want me...us to come over for dinner." Ryan sits down on the couch next to Kirsten but doesn't look at her. He stares at a small scratch on the coffee table instead. "He seemed pretty mad at me when I left. He wouldn't even say 'good-bye' when I was trying to...you know...make sure everything was okay between us."

"I know, honey. And Seth feels really bad about that now." Kirsten takes Ryan's hand in hers and wills him to look at her. "He said he called you yesterday morning but you haven't called him back. Did you get his voice message?"

"Voice message? No, I didn't get any message. If I had, I would've called him back."

"That's what I told Seth, that you probably just didn't get his message," Kirsten states, relieved that Ryan isn't upset with or avoiding Seth. "Honey, have you given any more thought to moving back in with us? Sandy and I feel you and Theresa would be a lot safer living with us in Newport."

"I haven't talked to Theresa about it yet. So much has happened in the past 24 hours. Maybe we could all talk about it tomorrow evening."

"Talk about what tomorrow evening," Theresa inquires as she walks into the living room. She stops, dead in her tracks, when she sees Kirsten sitting on the couch next to Ryan. "Mrs. Cohen...hi...um...what are you doing here?"

"Theresa! Where are your manners?" Eva chastises her daughter. "Hola, Kirsten. Bienvenido!" Eva walks over to Kirsten, arms outstretched, offering a friendly hug.

"Hello, Eva. It's so nice to see you." Kirsten stands up and gives Eva a polite, but warm, hug. Then she turns and looks at Eva's daughter. "Theresa, it's good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Cohen." Theresa begins to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, call me Kirsten. After all, we're going to be family soon." Kirsten states with a forced smile as she looks directly at Theresa's baby bump.

Eva is touched by Kirsten's use of the word "family". Even though Ryan is not Kirsten's biological child, she senses that Kirsten, like herself, has developed a deep, motherly love for the boy.

"What do we need to talk about tomorrow evening?" Theresa inquires again, hoping this time for a straight answer.

"Kirsten and Sandy have invited us to dinner tomorrow night," Ryan states. He senses tension between Theresa and Kirsten, but is at a loss as to why there would be any hostility between them.

"Dinner tomorrow? Ryan, don't you have to work?" Theresa asks. "I'm not sure if it's possible..."

"It'll be fine, Theresa. I'm not due back to work until Wednesday afternoon," Ryan replies.

"Wednesday afternoon?" Theresa asks, confused as to why he has so much time off.

"Theresa, I think it's supposed to continue raining through tonight and tomorrow," Eva explains. "You know Ryan doesn't work when the weather is this bad."

"Plus, I had asked for time off over two weeks ago to visit Trey this Wednesday morning. Remember?" Ryan stands up, walks over to Theresa and places his hand on her shoulder. "It actually works out perfect to go to the Cohen's tomorrow for dinner."

Kirsten smiles. She senses that Ryan truly wants to visit with them. _Maybe he misses us as much as we miss him._

"Alright, we'll go to dinner. But, you said we need to talk about something. What is it? What's going on, Ryan?" Theresa realizes there's no getting out of dinner at the Cohen's. But, she desperately wants to know what, other than Sandy's grilled swordfish and Seth's incessant banter, she'll be in for.

"Sandy and Kirsten think that..." Ryan glances over at Kirsten, then to Eva. "They feel it might be better if we lived with them for awhile...that it would be safer for you and the baby."

"Move in with the Cohen's?" Theresa fights the panic that begins to form in her chest. "And, you were going to tell me this when...tomorrow during dinner? Were you all planning on ganging up on me so I wouldn't be able to say 'no'?"

"Theresa! That's enough!" Eva exclaims. "I don't think anyone is planning on 'ganging up' on you."

"How long have you known about this, Ryan?" Theresa asks, fighting to keep her voice calm.

"Sandy mentioned it to me last night when I talked to him about getting a restraining order," Ryan replies.

"You know, sweetheart, the Cohen's may be right." Eva takes her daughter's hand and caresses it gently. "Serving Eddie with a restraining order may only make him angrier...more violent. You would be safer living with the Cohen's right now. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for the baby...for Ryan."

"But, what about you, mom. What are you going to do?"

"Sweetheart, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Eva gives Theresa a warm hug. "I got my job back and will be starting work next Monday. Plus, Arturo is here. He can help me if I need anything."

Theresa begins to feel like a caged animal as she senses all eyes upon her.

"Theresa, you and Ryan don't have to make a decision right this moment," Kirsten states emphatically. "We can discuss it more tomorrow evening."

"Fine. We can talk about it more tomorrow." Theresa knows she's going to lose this battle. She doesn't stand a chance of winning against the great, all-powerful Kirsten Cohen.

"Sweetheart, you must be tired. Maybe you should lie down for a bit." Eva takes her daughter's hand and starts leading her down the hallway.

Ryan watches Eva and Theresa leave, then turns to Kirsten. "Sorry about that. Theresa's just been really upset lately with everything that has happened with Eddie."

"Honey, it's alright. I remember being an emotional basketcase when I was pregnant with Seth." Kirsten smiles at the memory as she gently brushes the unruly bangs off Ryan's forehead. "I really should start heading back home. It looks like the rain has let up a bit."

"Thanks again for the baby gifts, Kirsten."

"Oh, you're very welcome." Kirsten wraps her arms around Ryan, wishing she didn't have to let him go. "I love you so much. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kirsten walks back to her car with a lilt in her step and a satisfied smile on her face. She accomplished everything she wanted to do during her visit with Ryan, and more. And now she has a new ally. With Eva Diaz on their side, Theresa will have to agree to move in with them.

_Soon, Ryan will be home, _Kirsten thinks to herself. _With us, where he belongs._


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

**Chapter 9**

"So, what did the doctor say?" Ryan asks as he props a pillow up against the headboard and sits on the bed next to Theresa. He's thankful he was able to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes. He was feeling a bit grungy after doing chores around the house for Eva.

Theresa slowly sits up, wraps her arm around Ryan's waist and rests her head on his shoulder. His body is warm and comforting as she breathes in the lingering scent of toasted caramelized sugar and woodsy cedar of his bathsoap.

"He said everything looks good. The baby's heartbeat is strong, he gave me a refill of my prenatal vitamins and he wants me to avoid stressful situations." Theresa laughs quietly to herself. "Like that's even remotely possible."

"Well, hopefully with the restraining order, you won't have to worry about Eddie anymore." Ryan gently combs his fingers through Theresa's long hair and gently kisses the top of her head.

Theresa smiles and looks up at Ryan. "The doctor did an ultrasound. He was able to determine the sex of the baby."

"Really? I didn't know that was possible. Did he tell you?" Ryan asks as he sits up a little straighter.

"Yeah, he did. I wanted to know," Theresa replies. "But I won't tell you...unless you want to know."

Ryan thinks for a moment and then looks at Theresa. "I wanna know."

"You, Ryan Atwood, are going to have a son," Theresa replies.

"A son? Really?" Ryan smiles as he leans his head back on the headboard and gazes up at the ceiling. _I'm_ _going to have a son._

Ryan's smile fades a bit when he remembers the other question he wanted to ask Theresa. Since Kirsten's visit, he's been thinking back to Sunday morning, the day she told him Seth called. He remembers that Eva was at church, he was out on the back porch with Arturo, and Theresa was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Theresa senses that there's something on Ryan's mind...something he wants to talk about. "You've gotten awfully quiet suddenly. Is everything alright?" Theresa asks. "You didn't have your heart set on a daughter, did you?"

"I was just wondering..." Ryan bites his lower lip as he struggles to find the right words. "Kirsten told me that Seth called Sunday morning...but I never got his message." Ryan glances down at Theresa, but she doesn't make eye contact. "I was wondering if you know anything about that."

Theresa suddenly feels a slight panic. She forgot all about Seth's phone call. "Oh, Ryan, I am so sorry." Theresa sits up and looks at Ryan. "I totally forgot that Seth left you a message."

"So he left me a message? Why didn't I get it?" Ryan asks. "Seth was really upset that I didn't call him back."

"I couldn't answer your phone right away because I was making pancakes. When I saw it was Seth who had called, I listened to his message. I thought I saved it, but I must have accidently deleted the message by mistake."

"Okay, but why didn't you tell me he called?" Ryan asks, still confused as to why she didn't tell him about the phone call.

"I just forgot to tell you, Ryan. I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you during breakfast but then Eddie came by...and you got hurt...and everything just got so crazy..." Theresa's eyes begin to fill with tears as she struggles to keep her composure.

"Hey...hey, it's okay. I understand." Ryan puts his arm around Theresa and pulls her close. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her. "No harm done. I can talk to Seth tomorrow night when I see him."

Theresa rests her head back on Ryan's shoulder, relieved that he isn't upset that she didn't tell him Seth had called. She places her hand on his leg, then slowly begins moving it up along his inner thigh.

Ryan's eyes widen as he glances down at her encroaching hand. "I thought you were tired."

"I was..." Theresa replies, as she leans in and softly kisses his neck. "But I'm not anymore."

"It's almost dinnertime," Ryan states as he turns his head slightly to give Theresa easier access. "I think your mom is making a roast."

"Mmmm...the Ryan Atwood I know would not be thinking about food right now," Theresa asserts as she meticulously begins to undo his jeans.

"Yeah, but I'm really hungry," Ryan replies as he slowly maneuvers himself into her touch. "Besides, we live together now." Ryan turns and softly kisses Theresa. "I don't have to sneak in through your bedroom window in the middle of the night anymore."

"Those were fun times." Theresa giggles as Ryan's warm breath tickles her neck. As her hand finally reaches its desired destination, she hears a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Theresa? Are you awake?" Eva knows how tired her daughter has been but she also knows it's important for her to eat.

"Don't come in, Mom." Theresa replies, clearly frustrated with her mother's impeccably poor timing. "I'm awake."

"Are you alright, Theresa?" Eva asks, concerned as to why her daughter doesn't want her to come into the bedroom.

"I'm fine, Mom," Theresa answers as she watches Ryan collect himself.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready," Eva explains through the closed door. "If you see Ryan, could you let him know? I haven't seen him in awhile."

"I'll tell him, Mom." Theresa walks over to Ryan and wraps her arms around him. "I will be expecting dessert later," she tells him as she gives him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ryan replies as he listens to his stomach growl when Theresa opens the bedroom door. The delectable scent of the dinner Eva has prepared is heavenly, and Ryan makes a mental note to get the recipe. If he and Theresa are going to live with the Cohen's for awhile, someone's going to have to cook. _Theresa will need more than just take-out every night, _Ryan thinks to himself. _Maybe I'll even teach Kirsten how to cook_.

* * *

Kirsten steps into the foyer and immediately smells the aroma of Chicken Pad Thai. She's famished and thankful that Sandy has taken care of dinner. She was so excited to see Ryan this afternoon that she forgot to eat lunch.

"Hey, you're home!" Sandy declares as he sets out a plate of food for his wife. "How was your visit with Ryan?"

"It was good. Actually, it was more than good...it was great!" Kirsten sits down at the dining room table and watches Sandy pour her a much needed glass of Chardonnay.

"So, come on Mom, tell us...how is he? Are they coming over tomorrow for dinner?" Seth asks impatiently.

"Yes, they are," Kirsten replies. "I think Ryan is actually looking forward to visiting, but I can't say the same for Theresa."

"How did he look, honey? He sounded so tired when I spoke with him last night on the phone." Sandy asks, concerned that Ryan is most likely taking care of everyone's needs except his own.

"He did look tired," Kirsten acknowledges, then points her fork in Sandy's direction. "And, in true "Ryan" fashion, he also conveniently left out the fact that Eddie gave him a black eye."

"What! When?" Sandy asks, knowing he shouldn't be surprised that Ryan didn't tell him about getting punched by Eddie.

"Sunday morning. I guess Eddie went over to the house, saw Ryan and..."

"Bam! Popped him one!" Seth finishes Kirsten's sentence with a little fist action through the air.

"Seth!" Both Kirsten and Sandy clamor as Seth immediately withdraws his fist and places it on his lap.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sandy asks Kirsten intently.

"I think he'll be fine, although he does have a pretty nasty bruise around his eye and on his cheek," Kirsten replies, remembering when Ryan opened the Diaz's front door and she saw his injured face. "The strange thing is though...I saw Theresa and you can hardly tell she's been hurt. I noticed a very faint bruise on her forehead, but no where near the extent of damage as Ryan's injury."

"Well, it's good that they're coming over tomorrow," Sandy states, still feeling disappointed that Ryan didn't mention anything about Eddie hitting him during their phone conversation last night. If Kirsten hadn't gone on her impromptu visit, they probably would have never known he had gotten hurt.

"So, Mom...did you ask Ryan about my phone call? Did he get my message?" Seth asks, bracing himself for the worst.

Kirsten smiles at her son as she notices an awkward, painful expression slowly cross his face. "I was right, Seth. Ryan didn't get your phone message. In fact, he didn't even know you called. He felt really bad and said he would have called you back."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, because I know moms have a tendency to do that sort of thing. I think it's referred to as having an 'innate maternal protection for their offspring'... or something like that."

Kirsten laughs. "Or something like that."

"Well, looks like we've got a big day tomorrow," Sandy declares as he starts to clear the dishes. "We should all try to get a good night's sleep."

"You elders can get on up to bed," Seth states as he bounces out into the family room and grabs his game controller. "I've got to brush up on my Ninja fight moves. Can't have Ryan kick my butt at Playstation tomorrow night just because I've gotten a little rusty over the past few months."

Kirsten walks into the kitchen to help Sandy put the dishes in the dishwasher. She suddenly feels tears well up in her eyes and she quickly wipes them away and laughs softly to herself.

Sandy senses his wife's silent display of emotion. "Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Kirsten stares at the kitchen counter as she recalls the times Ryan would help clean up after dinner. "I was just remembering how Ryan used to wash the dishes first before putting them in the dishwasher." Kirsten smiles at the memory. "I would explain to him he didn't have to do that, but he told me they never had a dishwasher back in Chino. He washed them just out of habit."

"And we had the cleanest dishes on the block." Sandy smiles warmly as he wraps his arms around his wife and holds her close.

"I asked Ryan if he had given any thought to moving in with us."

"Oh, yeah? What did he say?" Sandy asks, his curiosity piqued.

"I think he wants to but he seems hesitant. I got the impression that Theresa is not happy with the idea."

"Well, we can all talk about it tomorrow," Sandy states as he kisses the top of Kirsten's head.

"We do have a slight advantage, though." Kirsten looks up at her husband with a wide smile on her face.

Really? And, what's that?" Sandy asks.

"Eva. She's genuinely concerned about her daughter's safety. She truly feels the kids would be safer living here with us."

"And, she's right," Sandy replies. "Everything's going to be alright, honey. I can feel it."

"I hope you're right, Sandy," Kirsten states as she warmly embraces her husband. "I really hope you're right."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 10**

"They're here!" Seth announces from the foyer.

"They're here," Kirsten echoes softly to herself as she quickly looks over the dining room table. _Thoughtfully planned, but still informal. _Kirsten is pleased with her table setting as she nervously twists her wedding band around her finger. She wants this evening to be perfect. Perfect for Ryan.

As Ryan walks up the driveway towards the front door, he feels a strange sensation go through him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Theresa asks, noting how Ryan has suddenly slowed his pace and lowered his head. "You know, if you've changed your mind and you don't want to have dinner with the Cohen's, it's okay. We can just turn around and go back home."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," Ryan replies. "It's just that...I remember walking up this driveway with Sandy just a year ago. It was after AJ beat me and my mom threw me out." Ryan takes in a deep breath and sighs. His own mother throwing him out of the house like a piece of garbage was much more painful than any kick or punch her lowlife leech of a boyfriend could ever inflict upon him.

"I had called some friends but..." Ryan thinks back to the day he phoned his lawyer out of sheer desperation. "Sandy never hesitated. He drove all the way to Chino and brought me home with him." Ryan turns to Theresa with a small smile on his face. "His only request was that I didn't smoke in the house."

Theresa knows that Ryan probably accepted that simple house rule, most likely out of respect for the Cohen's. She knows he won't even smoke around her now because she's pregnant. _You could have called me, _Theresa thinks to herself as she takes Ryan's hand as they step up to the front door and ring the doorbell. She feels this instinctive need to hold onto him tightly for fear that, if she lets go, she may just lose him.

"Seth! Where are you going?" Sandy asks as he briskly walks into the foyer and witnesses his son make a beeline up the stairs.

"Dad, you answer the door. That's something you're really good at. Exceptionally good at, in fact. And besides, I have you officially slated as being in charge of answering the front door tonight."

Sandy shakes his head and smiles. He knows his son has been a nervous wreck all day in anticipation with seeing Ryan. In fact, they've all been nervous. Sandy knows how important this evening is for their family. This is their chance to get Ryan back home with them, where he belongs.

Sandy opens the front door and takes in a deep breath. Even though Kirsten told him Eddie had punched Ryan, he will never get used to seeing the boy battered and bruised.

"Ryan! Hey, it's great to see you!" Sandy places a hand on Ryan's shoulder and shakes his hand. Sandy desperately wants to hug him, but he's afraid that if he comes on too strong, the kid might bolt.

"Hey, Sandy, it's good to see you," Ryan replies with a warm smile.

Sandy turns his attention to Theresa and quickly observes how beautiful she looks. He can understand why Ryan is so smitten with her. "Theresa, hello and welcome!" Sandy greets her with a warm, affectionate hug.

"Hello, Mr. Cohen," Theresa replies as she returns the embrace.

"Please, call me Sandy."

"Where's Seth?" Ryan asks as he looks around for his friend, hoping to talk to him before dinner.

"I think he's upstairs. Why don't you go up and let him know you're here. He's been looking forward to seeing you," Sandy states as he nods his head towards the stairs. "Theresa, why don't we go see if Kirsten needs any help in the kitchen. My wife has many talents, but cooking, I'm afraid, is not one of them."

Ryan smiles as he watches Sandy put his arm around Theresa and guide her into the kitchen. He knows Sandy just said that so he and Seth can talk privately. There's no way Sandy would leave Kirsten alone in the kitchen, let alone attempt to cook anything.

Ryan walks up the stairs and approaches Seth's bedroom. The door is closed, so he knocks softly. "Seth? It's Ryan. Can I come in?"

No answer. Ryan contemplates just letting himself in, after all, he's lost count how many times Seth has barged into the poolhouse uninvited. Just as Ryan begins to turn around and walk back downstairs, the door opens.

"Ryan! Hey, you're here!" Seth proclaims with an enormous grin on his face. "Whoa, that's quite the shiner you've got there. Eddie took you by surprise, am I right?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ryan replies, forgetting how much of a conversation piece an insignificant black eye can be with this family.

"Enter, Ryan." Seth gestures with his arm, inviting Ryan into his room.

Ryan crosses the threshold and stops dead in his tracks. The room is in complete disarray. Clothes strewn across the bed and floor, empty soda cans perched haphazardly next to the computer, and endless stacks of cd's and comic books inhabiting every corner and crevice available. _Someone could get lost in here_, Ryan thinks to himself. He wonders if Summer could be in the room somewhere, meandering aimlessly, desperately searching for a way out.

"So, Ryan, as I stated in my voice message, that for some strange reason you didn't get, we need to talk." Seth throws a wad of clothes off his bed and sits down.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Theresa told me she accidently deleted your message. Things got a little crazy that day with Eddie and she just forgot to tell me you called," Ryan explains.

"How convenient," Seth whispers to himself.

"Huh?" Ryan asks, not completely hearing what Seth has quietly muttered.

"Nothing," Seth quickly replies.

Ryan absentmindedly starts straightening up a pile of comic books that are scattered across the desk. "Seth...I'm sor..."

"Wait!" Seth quickly holds his hand up to halt his friend's apology. "No, Ryan, I'm the one who should apologize. I acted like a total jerk the day you moved back to Chino with Theresa."

"Well, yeah but..."

"No' buts', Ryan. I acted like a complete jerk. And, by the way, you didn't need to agree with me quite so quickly on that." Seth stands up and walks over to his friend. "I was feeling totally sorry for myself. I didn't want you to leave, okay? I wanted everything to go back the way it was before...the way it was..." Seth bites his tongue and snaps his mouth shut. He knows he has to be careful what he says to Ryan.

"The way it was before what?" Ryan asks.

"Nothing..." Seth replies. "All I know is that before you came to live with us, my life was a living hell. You're the first real friend I've ever had. I just didn't want you to leave." Seth looks at Ryan with huge, pleading brown eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"Seth, there's nothing to forgive."

"Just say you forgive me, Ryan."

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Excellent! Then, we're okay now, right?" Seth asks.

"Yeah," Ryan replies with a smile as he bumps fists with his friend. "We're okay now."

"Yes!" Seth proclaims, feeling completely rejuvenated. "Oh, and by the way, Ryan," Seth states as both boys start making their way downstairs. "You're in charge of making the salad."

* * *

"Dinner is delicious, Kirsten," Theresa compliments, hoping to soften the harsh glares Kirsten has been sending her all evening.

"Thank you, Theresa," Kirsten tersely replies. "But, I think you should be thanking the men. They did all the cooking. I just set the table."

"And, the table looks lovely, honey," Sandy quickly interjects, wishing the tension between the two women would lighten a bit, at least for this one evening.

Seth becomes uncomfortable and begins to fidget as a deafening silence fills the room. He glances over at Ryan who seems to have spent the greater portion of the evening rearranging the food on his plate rather than actually eating it.

"So, is anyone going to bring up the subject?" Seth asks, unable to withstand the silence any longer.

"Seth, we're waiting for the right time," Kirsten states.

"Oh, and when will that be, Mother? After dinner, when they're ready to leave? Or maybe...no wait, I know, after Eddie beats Ryan into a bloody pulp and he's laying half-dead in the hospital." Seth's words drip with sarcasm, but he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about right now is Ryan.

"Seth, watch your tone of voice!" Sandy scolds.

Seth quickly raises his hands in mock surrender.

"But, you're right, we do need to talk about it," Sandy states as he focuses his attention on Ryan and Theresa. "Have you kids given any more thought to moving in with us? We truly feel, as does your mom, Theresa, that you both would be a lot safer living here with us."

Ryan glances over at Theresa, then sets his fork down. "We've thought about it, Sandy."

"And?" Sandy asks, waiting for Ryan to expand upon his words. He has always admired Ryan's introspective nature, but trying to get the kid to talk at times can be frustrating at best.

"I have a good job in Chino. I'll need to find another job here...full-time." Ryan glances over at Sandy and Kirsten and awaits their objection.

"Well, honey, it just so happens that I spoke with your former manager at the Crab Shack, and he is willing to hire you back full-time," Kirsten states with a smile, proud of herself for realizing that Ryan would want to continue working over the summer.

"Really? That's great!" Ryan replies.

"And, he's willing to keep you on part-time when you start school this fall," Kirsten adds, hoping she isn't forcing the boy to plan too far ahead.

"Kirsten, I don't know about school. I have other responsibilities now," Ryan states as he looks over at Theresa and takes ahold of her hand.

"We understand that, Ryan. We also feel strongly that you need to, at the very least, get a high school diploma," Kirsten explains, observing how Ryan has lowered his head and is now staring down at his lap.

"But, we don't need to be concerned with that right now," Sandy interjects, knowing they need to tread carefully with Ryan. Getting the boy physically back in the house is just the first step, and for now, the most important.

"What matters most is you and Theresa...your safety and the baby's," Sandy explains. "Let us help you, Ryan. That's what parents do. They help their kids. You don't have to do this all on your own." Sandy concentrates his full attention on Ryan, hoping the boy will agree and trust them enough to accept their help. "Move back home here, at least for awhile, until things settle down."

"Okay," Ryan says quietly.

"Okay," Sandy repeats, making sure he heard the soft-spoken boy correctly.

Kirsten lets out a sigh of relief as Seth starts bouncing in his chair.

"Well, now that that's decided, when do you think you'll be able to move back?" Seth inquires, hoping they won't wait until the weekend. "The poolhouse has been a very cold and lonely place since you left, my friend."

"Well, I'm visiting Trey tomorrow morning and I should go to work and tell my boss I'm leaving, so would tomorrow evening be okay?" Ryan asks as he peers over at all three Cohen's, the inquisitive look in his eyes overshadowed by his soft, blond bangs.

"Yes, tomorrow!" Seth happily accepts Ryan's decision.

"Tomorrow evening sounds perfect," Sandy states with a warm smile as he places his hand on Ryan's shoulder and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

* * *

Ryan stands at the kitchen sink, rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Well, at least you're not washing them first," Kirsten states with a smile as she puts her arm around Ryan. "Why don't you go spend some time with Seth before you leave. Sandy and I can finish up here."

"You sure? It's no problem."

"I'm sure. In fact, I think I can hear Seth whining because he's losing at some ninja fighting game to Theresa. Now go...shoo..." Kirsten waves her hands as she scoots Ryan out of the kitchen.

"Ryan, there you are! Why didn't you warn me she was so good at this game?" Seth asks as he tries to pummel Theresa's ninja.

Ryan laughs. "Builds character, Seth."

"I don't want to build character, Ryan. I want to win," Seth replies while missing another kick and watching his ninja die a most humiliating death.

"Here, take over, Ryan," Theresa says as she hands him the game controller. "I need to use the bathroom before we head back."

Theresa walks into the foyer, trying to remember where the guest bathroom is located. She spots some rolled-up blueprints on the sidetable next to her purse, but it's the business card attached to them that attracts her attention. _Hmmm...Caleb Nichol...Kirsten's rich, powerful father. _Theresa remembers Ryan telling her that Caleb didn't like him...that he didn't trust him. She looks around the foyer to see if anyone is around, then quickly takes the business card and places it in her purse.

_Moving in with the Cohen's just may not be such a bad idea after all._


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter Eleven**

Ryan takes a left turn onto Central Avenue and approaches CIM, the California Institute for Men. He remembers it wasn't long ago when he drove here with Marissa, a couple of comic books and a store-bought pumpkin pie. Ryan drives around and parks at Facility D, a level one facility that houses medium to minimun security level inmates. He's thankful he can visit Trey in person and not have to converse through a telephone receiver separated by a cold, glass window.

"Hey," Ryan says quietly as he walks over to his brother.

"Ryan! Hey, it's good to see you!" Trey walks over and gives Ryan a warm, brotherly hug. "What brings you out this way? I'll admit, I was a little surprised you wanted to see me, especially with everything that happened with our last visit." Trey sits down at the table and gestures for Ryan to do the same.

"Yeah, well some things have happened since then," Ryan replies as he sits down across from his brother.

"Well, kid, you're looking good... except for that bruise under your eye. Have you been beating up those water polo players back in Newport? If so, you should be commended for doing the community a great service." Trey's attempt at humor elicits a small grin from his brother, but he can tell something is weighing heavy on the kid's mind. "Talk to me, Ry. Who hurt you? I've got some connections, you know. No one's gonna mess with my little brother."

"Eddie gave me the black eye," Ryan acknowledges as he shifts uncomfortably in the chair.

"Eddie? Tall, dark hair, mustache, goatee... my friend, Eddie?" Trey asks.

"Yeah, guess he's not happy that Theresa and I are back together."

"Last I heard, Eddie and Theresa were engaged to be married," Trey states. "What the hell happened?"

"Eddie's been abusing Theresa, that's what happened," Ryan explains to justify their break-up.

"No way, Ryan! Eddie would never hurt Theresa!" Trey can't believe what he's hearing. He's locked up for a few months and all hell breaks loose in Chino.

"I've seen the bruises on her, Trey. He's been hurting her."

"Eddie would just as soon ram his bare fist into a brick wall than hit a woman," Trey explains.

"Well, guess he's all out of brick walls," Ryan replies, frustrated that his brother is so quick to jump to Eddie's defense.

Trey senses his brother's agitation and decides to switch gears. "Alright kid, enough about Eddie. He's not important. You, on the other hand, are important. What's going on? You said you're back with Theresa? What's up with that? I thought you were dating that chick from Newport... you know, the one you were with when you came here last Thanksgiving."

"Marissa."

"Yeah, Marissa. What happened?" Trey asks.

"We broke up."

"I know you broke up. But, what happened?" Trey asks, becoming exasperated with the effort it takes to get his brother to talk.

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it."

"I got time, kid. I'm not going anywhere," Trey says as he lights up a cigarette and studies his brother intently.

Ryan looks down at the scratched, worn table, trying to think of what he should say. The only person he's really talked to about the "Oliver Trask fall out" has been Theresa.

"It's just that I thought Marissa and I had trust between us... I thought we had something special," Ryan says quietly, thinking back to New Year's Eve when he opened his heart up and told Marissa he loved her. "But, she chose to trust someone else instead of me... and it really hurt, you know?" Ryan looks up at his brother. "If you don't have trust, then you have nothing."

Trey looks into his brother's eyes and sees the hurt... the pain. And, he wishes he could take all of it away. "Well, you can trust me, Ryan. I know I screwed up big time and almost took you down with me, and kid, believe me... I'm so very sorry for that. But, I want you to know you can always count on me. You're my brother and I love you."

Ryan smiles. He knows Trey has always tried his best, and that's what's mattered most to him. He would trade in all of his mother's empty promises, all the "I love you's" from so-called girlfriends, and all the "charity" from well-meaning families for his deeply flawed, but well-intentioned brother. At least he would know what was real. He would have someone he could always count on.

"So, what's going on with you and Theresa?" Trey asks.

Ryan bums a cigarette off his brother and joins him for a much needed smoke. "Trey, you're going to be an uncle."

"I'm going to be an unc... say what, Ryan?" Trey inquires, his attention now completely focused on his brother. "Did I just hear you say I'm going to be an uncle?"

Ryan nods his head in agreement and slouches back in his chair.

"Damn, Ryan, what happened? Well, I know what happened but, how the hell did you let this happen? Didn't I teach you anything?" Trey asks, confused by his brother's admission.

"Gee, I don't know Trey. It just happened," Ryan replies with a slight edge to his voice.

"So what, you're telling me you got Theresa Diaz pregnant? You knocked up my best friend's sister?" Trey places his hands over his face and groans. "Man, you are so lucky Arturo likes you. Otherwise, you'd be in deep shit."

Trey notices his brother tense up. "Hey kid, it's alright. It's just that I'm a little surprised, that's all. I thought I had taught you about, you know, safe sex and all. I'm your big brother. It's my job to make sure you stay safe."

Trey remembers back when his baby brother hit puberty. He would take Ryan to parties with him, not to corrupt the kid in any way, but because he knew Ryan couldn't go home if their mother had her typical lowlife boyfriend over for the night. The girls adored the kid and swarmed him like moths to a light on a warm summer's night. That's when Trey handed his brother condoms and told him to always use them, no matter what.

"I know, Trey. And, you did," Ryan acknowledges.

"So, talk to me. Why did you screw up with Theresa? You're the smart one, Ryan... the responsible one."

"I was responsible, Trey. I used a condom..." Ryan hesitates. He's always been uncomfortable talking about sex, even with his brother. It's just too personal.

"Okay, so if you used a condom, why do you think you're the father?" Trey asks.

"Because Theresa told me it broke," Ryan answers with his head lowered, not wanting to look his brother in the eye.

"Wait, Theresa told you it broke?" Trey questions.

"Yeah, I remember she was very 'hands on' that day," Ryan recalls, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you see this so-called broken condom?" Trey asks as he begins to feel uneasy about his brother's predicament.

"No, she took care of it... flushed it, I think." Ryan sits up straight and looks at his brother. "But what does that matter? All that matters is that I'm going to be a father. I can't let Theresa do this all by herself. I'm trying to do the best I can."

"I know you are, Ryan. I know you're trying your best," Trey acknowledges. "It's just that... well... Theresa's always had a major thing for you, ya know? Plus, Arturo told me some things that happened with her after your little impromptu visit to her house last Thanksgiving."

"What happened with Theresa?" Ryan asks.

"Well, I guess she got really depressed, dropped out of school even. Then, out of the blue, she hooked up with Eddie. Arturo felt the only reason she started seeing Eddie was to try to get over you."

"Theresa told me she dropped out of school to work because her mom lost her job," Ryan explains.

"Well, Eva did get laid off, I remember. But I don't think she would have asked Theresa to drop out of school and get a job. As I recall, Eva has a sister in Atlanta. She would certainly help out if the family was in need. Plus, Arturo has a job. I can pretty much guarantee you he would not let his mother and sister go hungry."

Trey senses his brother retreating deep into thought as he watches Ryan absentmindedly play with the zipper of his hoodie. "But, Theresa was probably just uncomfortable telling you she was suffering from depression." Trey tries to make eye contact with his brother, but fails. "And you know, she probably did find work to help out Eva, especially if she didn't feel ready to go back to school."

"Yeah, I'm sure that was it," Ryan mumbles more to himself than to Trey. "I know she'd want to help out her mom."

"Speaking of moms, did you tell Dawn she's going to be a grandmother?" Trey asks.

"Mom? No, I haven't told her. I don't even know where she is," Ryan replies.

"Well, that's probably for the best. As a mother, she's a complete train wreck. I don't think she'd do much better as a grandmother," Trey states emphatically. "So, what's going on with that family you were living with in Newport?"

"The Cohen's? Theresa and I are going to stay with them for awhile. They feel we'll be safer living in Newport, away from Eddie." Ryan puts out his cigarette and starts tracing a crack in the table with his finger. "They seem to care, I think... I don't know..."

"Whoa, kid, talk to me. Are you doubting the Cohen's?" Trey asks.

"No, of course not. It's just that..." Ryan sighs. "It's complicated, Trey."

_It's complicated_. Trey know this is Ryan's way of saying he doesn't want to talk about something. He also senses his brother has reached his limit for talking for the day.

"I should head back and see if Theresa needs any help packing," Ryan states as he stands up from the table.

"I'm glad you came here today, Ryan. It really meant a lot to me," Trey says as he gives his brother another hug before he leaves. "Listen, call me if you ever want to talk. They allow me a whopping 15 minute phone call once a day."

"I will. I'll call you."

Trey smiles. "Everything's gonna be alright, Ryan. But, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Let the Cohen's help. From what you've told me, they seem like really good people." Trey looks directly at his brother. "You can trust them, kid. You don't have to do this all on your own."

"Okay," Ryan says with a warm smile. "Thanks, Trey."

* * *

Theresa sits on the edge of the bed, twirling the business card between her fingers. With Ryan visiting Trey, her mother running errands and Arturo at work, this is her one chance to call Caleb Nichol. Tonight, she'll be living at the Cohen's...in the poolhouse to be exact. _At least this time the Cohen's should allow Ryan to stay with me, _Theresa thinks to herself.

Theresa takes a deep breath and dials the number.

"Caleb Nichol."

"Mr. Nichol. This is Theresa Diaz."

"I'm afraid you have the wrong number. I don't know any Theresa..."

"Ryan Atwood's girlfriend."

Caleb thinks for a moment and scoffs, not appreciating being interrupted. "Ah, yes, now I remember. You're the young lady that no-good street thug got pregnant." Caleb looks at his watch. "Miss Diaz, I'm a very busy man as I have an important presentation to prepare for this afternoon. I simply do not have time to chit chat..."

"I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition...for me," Caleb states, his curiosity piqued.

"I don't want to discuss it over the phone. There's a Denny's I used to work at off of 55 just outside of Newport. Meet me there tomorrow morning at nine."

Caleb remains annoyed but he also can't help but be impressed with the girl's boldness. "You will need to tell me a little more about this proposition first, Miss Diaz. I do not do anything unless there's something clearly in it for me."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Nichol. I'm also aware that you would like nothing more than for Ryan Atwood to be out of your daughter's life...out of your family's life."

"I'm listening." Caleb sits back in his chair, now thoroughly intrigued.

"Meet me tomorrow morning. I assure you, it will be well worth your time," Theresa firmly states as she feels her heart pounding through her chest.

Caleb thinks for a moment. "Tomorrow morning at nine, Denny's off of 55, just outside Newport. I'll be there, Miss Diaz. Please, do not disappoint me."

Theresa hangs up the phone, her palms slick with sweat. _I can do this_, she thinks to herself. With Caleb Nichol's help, she will have Ryan exactly where she wants him...with her, and with a little luck...far away from the Cohen's.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 12**

Seth paces back and forth outside the poolhouse, contemplating when it would be okay to knock on the door. It's exactly 8 o'clock Thursday morning. His parents said not to disturb them. _Give them their privacy_, he remembers them telling him last night.

Seth has been looking forward to having Ryan back home, but now it just doesn't seem the same. In the past, he never hesitated walking into the poolhouse and waking him up in the morning. That was the time he knew he had Ryan's undivided attention. But, now with Theresa here, things are a little different. Should he knock and peek his head inside? Should he knock and wait for them to answer? Or, should he just not knock at all and wait for Ryan to come out when he's ready.

_How late are they going to sleep in? _Seth asks himself. _What could they possibly be doing in there? _Seth runs his fingers through his hair as he struggles to decide what he should do._ They could still be asleep or they could be... _Seth puts his ear up against the door but doesn't hear any sounds. But, then again, it's Ryan_. _Seth begins pacing again as his thoughts bombard him at a rapid-fire rate. _I don't think Ryan would make any sounds, or if he did, just really quiet ones_. _Ryan could probably have sex on a crowded subway and no one would be the wiser. He could probably have sex... _

"Oh god, I'm thinking about how my best friend has sex!" Seth states to no one in particular as he shakes his head to clear his mind. "I know one thing's for sure, he probably doesn't make any weird faces or flop around like a fish."

Suddenly, the poolhouse door swings wide open. "Seth! For god's sake, stop pacing around out here and just come in!" Ryan stands in the doorway with his hands on his hips and to Seth's relief, fully clothed.

"Ryan! You're up!" Seth proclaims with a wide smile as he eagerly steps inside the poolhouse. "So, Ryan, are we still going over to the Crab Shack this morning? You wanted to talk to the manager about getting your job back," Seth states as he lays across the bed and makes himself comfortable.

"Yeah, I want to go over there this morning," Ryan replies. "Theresa, is it okay if I take the car?"

"Oh... um... Ryan, I need the car this morning. I have a lot of errands to run and I... well, I forgot to pack some things that I really need. Some personal things..." Theresa hopes her ambiguity will be enough that the two teenaged boys will not press for any more information.

Ryan quickly turns his attention to Seth. "How about Summer? Can she give us a lift to the pier this morning?"

"No can do, my friend. Summer has major plans with Marissa, something about going to the mall and cheering her up... I don't know, girl shopping stuff."

"Is Marissa alright?" Ryan asks.

Theresa rolls her eyes. They haven't been back in Newport for even a day and already the topic of Marissa comes up.

"Yeah, she's fine... but you know Marissa," Seth states, finding Ryan's interest in Marissa's well-being somewhat intriguing. "I think she's just been depressed. She is kind of high-maintainance, you know."

"Well, I guess we're walking then," Ryan states.

"Walking? Um... I don't think so. That sounds a bit too physically demanding. I need to conserve as much energy as possible for my ever-demanding girlfriend," Seth states as he rises up off the bed and starts walking towards the door. "I'll ask my mom if we can borrow the Rover. Dad can probably drive her to the office."

"Seth, it's 8 o'clock in the morning. Haven't they already left for work?" Ryan asks.

"No, Ryan, they have not. Our truly devoted and ever-doting parental units didn't want to leave for work without bidding you a 'good morning' first," Seth states, proclaiming the obvious. "Come, Ryan, your bagel awaits... painstakingly, but oh so lovingly, shmeared to perfection."

Ryan laughs and glances over at Theresa. He notices the confused look on her face. "It's a Sandy thing," Ryan explains to her as he follows Seth out of the poolhouse.

* * *

"Come on, Coop! There's a new mall that's just opened. It's waiting for us in the great little city of Orange, and we are going to savor all of its delectable, juicy offerings." Summer is determined to get her friend out of the house, no matter what.

Marissa smiles at her friend's determination, but struggles to get herself going. "I don't know Sum, I'm kind of tired today."

"You're not tired, you're mopey. Not the same," Summer states as she crosses her arms, undaunted by her friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm just really not in the mood to go shopping." Marissa sits on the edge of her bed and stares down at the floor.

"Aw, Coop, come on. It'll be good for you to get out of the house," Summer encourages as she sits on the bed next to her friend.

"Well, what about Seth? Is he okay giving you up for a day?" Marissa teases as she leans into Summer to bump shoulders.

"He whined a little, but he'll get over it. And besides, he and Ry..." Summer stops herself, not knowing if she should talk about Ryan.

"Ryan? He's here?" Marissa asks, sitting up a little straighter.

Summer knows it's just a matter of time before Ryan and Marissa "run into" each other. "Well, I guess Ryan and Theresa have moved back in with the Cohen's. According to Seth, Theresa's ex has been abusing her and he took some of his aggression out on Ryan's face."

"Oh, my god! Is Ryan alright?" Marissa asks.

"Chino? He's fine. Ryan's always been able to take a punch. Now if it was Cohen, he'd be laying half-dead in the hospital." Summer glances over at her friend and studies her intently. "But why all this interest in Ryan? I thought you were seeing that hot-looking yard guy. What's his name... BJ?...CJ?..."

"DJ," Marissa replies. "And, he's not Ryan. _No one will ever come close to Ryan_, Marissa thinks to herself. "I really messed up, Sum."

"Aw, Coop, I hate seeing you so down." Summer takes Marissa's hand in hers and looks directly into her friend's eyes. "We are going to the mall and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. You need to get out of the house. You know I'm right."

Marissa smiles. She doesn't know what she'd do without Summer. "You're right. Just give me a couple of minutes to freshen up. I'll meet you downstairs."

"You've got five minutes. And, if you're not down in ten, I'm sending in the cavalry."

Marissa watches Summer leave her room, then walks over to some pictures she has displayed on her shelf. She glances over the array of photos and studies each of them closely. She picks up the first photo of her and Ryan at the Cotillion Ball and slowly traces her finger over the glass-encased image. _He must have been so nervous and felt so out of place, _Marissa thinks to herself._ Yet he rose to the occasion... he was so gallant. _Marissa can't help but smile at the memory. She picks up another photo. _The Kickoff Carnival... he was so afraid of heights! Yet he somehow found enough courage to join me on the ferris wheel. _ Marissa recalls how she gently rocked the carriage just to see how Ryan would react. _ He was so scared, but determined to talk... _Marissa feels the slight sting of salty tears as she remembers their first kiss. Wiping her tears away, she picks up the third photo. _New Year's Eve... Ryan told me he loved me. _Marissa places the picture back on her shelf, takes in a deep breath and sighs.

"God, how could I have been so stupid. I had the perfect boyfriend."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 13**

Theresa sits in the restaurant booth next to the window, sipping a cup of decaf coffee as she keeps an eye out for Caleb Nichol. She has a vague memory of what he looks like from seeing him at an extravagant party the Cohen's hosted, celebrating him as Newport's Man of the Year. She remembers that party ending badly for Ryan. _Why did Eddie have to show up and ruin the evening, _Theresa thinks to herself. She's sure Ryan was probably blamed for ruining Caleb Nichol's egocentric celebration, even though it was Eddie's fault for crashing the party, being drunk and starting the fight.

Theresa spots an older, impeccably dressed, well-groomed man walk into the restaurant. She stands up to get his attention, then quickly sits down when she notices his glaring look of disapproval.

"Miss Diaz, I presume?" Caleb stands next to the table, towering over Theresa with an arrogant, domineering air of authority. "I don't have a lot of time, so what is this 'proposition' you spoke of yesterday?" Caleb sits down in the booth across from Theresa. He's immediately taken in by the girl's natural beauty. _Well, at least the boy has good taste in women,_ Caleb thinks to himself as the waitress pours him a cup of coffee.

Theresa quietly clears her throat as she tries to remain undaunted by Caleb's overbearing presence. "Mr. Nichol, I need your help," Theresa states calmly. "Kirsten, as well as my ex-fiance, has been pressuring me into getting a prenatal paternity test."

Caleb looks at the girl sitting across from him, confused as to why she would think he would have any interest at all with her family predicament.

"I need proof that states Ryan is the father of my baby, but a paternity test may prove otherwise." Theresa sits back and takes a deep breath. She knows she is laying it all out on the line. She just hopes she's laying it all out to the right person.

"And how exactly do I fit in, Miss Diaz?" Caleb asks.

"You have clout, Mr. Nichol... connections." Theresa can hear her heart pounding through her chest, but she steadies her nerves. _ I can do this_, she thinks to herself. _This is for my future with Ryan._

"You mean I have money," Caleb states.

"You know people," Theresa replies.

Caleb sits back and folds his arms, calculating the direction this conversation may be heading. "I have money, so I can manipulate people I know."

"Phrase it however you wish, Mr. Nichol, but let me assure you, we are both on the same side."

"And, what side is that, Miss Diaz?" Caleb asks, now completely intrigued by the young girl who sits before him.

"I love Ryan. I always have," Theresa states with the utmost resolve. "And, I know you would like nothing more than for Ryan to just go away. He's a thorn in your side, Mr. Nichol, and I know you want him out of your family's life." Theresa takes a deep breath. She knows that if this meeting doesn't go the way she's planned, she will lose Ryan forever. "If I go through with getting a paternity test, I need to be absolutely sure that Ryan will be found to be the baby's father."

"Are you saying that Ryan is not the father of your baby?" Caleb asks.

Theresa suddenly becomes very nervous. She's not sure now if she's done the right thing in contacting Caleb Nichol. "I'm saying that if you want Ryan out of Newport, the Cohen's need to know, without a doubt, that Ryan is the father of my baby."

"I'm still confused, Miss Diaz," Caleb states as he takes a sip of bitter, slightly burnt coffee. "My daughter and her 'bleeding heart liberal of a husband' consider Ryan to be a part of their family. He's like a son to them," Caleb explains, cringing as he thinks of the truth in his last statement. "Ryan becoming a father, especially at such a young age, will only bring them closer together."

"I understand that," Theresa replies. "But, I know Ryan. He gave up his life with the Cohen's when I told him I was pregnant and he was the father. I guarantee you, he will remain loyal to me and my baby."

"But, just moving back to Chino is hardly getting the boy out of my family's life," Caleb explains. "It's not worth what you're asking me to do. It's not worth the risk."

"We wouldn't move back to Chino," Theresa replies. "We would move to Atlanta. I have an aunt who lives there. The sooner I can get this paternity test over with, the sooner Ryan and I can move in with my aunt and start a new life."

"And your aunt is okay with you moving in with her?" Caleb asks, still skeptical.

"Yes, I spoke with her a couple of days ago. My uncle died last year of a heart attack and so my aunt is all alone now. She's a retired nurse and told me she would be overjoyed if Ryan and I came to live with her. She said she could take care of the baby while we work and saved up our money. Even my mom has been wanting to move there... to be closer to her sister."

"I see," Caleb states as he ponders over the proposition the young girl has presented to him.

"Mr. Nichol, I'll be honest with you. I'm not sure I can completely remove Ryan from the Cohen's life, at least not emotionally. But, I can physically," Theresa explains. "And I believe that over time, the long distance between Ryan and the Cohen's will work in our favor. Ryan and I will start a new life together, far away from here."

Theresa sits completely still and slowly begins to feel uncomfortable with the silence that has developed between them.

Caleb doesn't say a word, but just stares at Theresa.

"And besides, Ryan loves peaches. It's his favorite fruit," Theresa states, breaking the silence. "I can't think of a more perfect place to live than Georgia."

Caleb smiles. He likes this girl. She's smart and tenacious. She knows what she wants and does what she needs to do to get what she desires. And, if her desire happens to be that no-good street thug from Chino, then who is he to stand in the way of true love. Caleb knows she's exposing herself to him, allowing him to be privy to her devious charade. But, the idea of Ryan moving clear across the country is well... to say the least, an extremely pleasant thought.

"Alright, Miss Diaz, I will help you," Caleb states as he clasps his hands together on the table and leans forward towards Theresa. "I happen to know a certain OB/GYN with a nasty gambling habit and an even nastier gambling debt that is... well how should I say... destroying his life. I know he can always use a little extra cash. I can set the appointment up for you, but you will have to find a way to pay for the actual procedure yourself. I cannot be linked to this in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, very clear. Thank you, Mr. Nichol. You won't regret helping me."

"I never regret anything I do, Miss Diaz," Caleb states coldly. "But, I will tell you this much. If you, in any way, cross me and decide to expose my part in your devious little scheme, you will be the one who will regret this meeting. You will wish you never called me."

Theresa's throat is bone dry, and she tries to swallow as she looks into Caleb Nichol's eyes. She's never seen such brazen, empty coldness before, and she feels an unnerving chill drift through the air.

"You have my word, Mr. Nichol. I never called you... we've never met."


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 14**

"Summer, is that your stomach I hear?" Marissa asks as she looks around the car searching for the source of an incessant rumbling noise.

"You can hear that, huh?" Summer rubs her stomach, realizing that in her haste to get her friend out of the house, she forgot to eat breakfast. "Hey, there's a Denny's at the next exit. You hungry, Coop? Let's get a short stack." Summer quickly weaves her car into the right lane towards the exit in anticipation of food. "We need to fuel up before shopping."

"Sounds good. I'm starving," Marissa replies.

Summer pulls into the restaurant parking lot and begins searching for the best possible parking spot. When she finally finds one that pleases her, she pulls in and turns off the ignition.

"Hey, Sum... is that Theresa?" Marissa asks as she points towards a pretty Latino girl with flowing black hair exiting the restaurant.

"Yeah, it is... and isn't that Seth's grandfather?" Summer replies as she watches Caleb Nichol hold the door open for Theresa. "This restaurant isn't exactly on the way to the Newport Group. I wonder why Mr. Nichol is here. Why is he with Theresa?"

"I don't know, but Theresa seems to be heading this way," Marissa replies.

"Duck, Coop!" Summer grabs her friend's arm and pulls her down out of sight, as Theresa walks by Summer's car.

"That was close," Marissa gasps as she slowly sits up.

"Something's not right. I can feel it," Summer states. "I need to call Seth. Maybe he'll know what's going on." Summer hits the speed dial on her cell phone and is immediately greeted with Seth's voicemail. "Damn it! He's got his phone turned off!"

"Well, didn't you say he's with Ryan today?" Marissa asks. "He probably figured with you and I out shopping all day, he wouldn't need his phone."

"Yeah, but he's still supposed to stay available to me at all times... you know, in case I need to talk to him. Like now!" Summer slams her phone down onto her lap in frustration as she starts her car. "We're just going to have to go find him. I think he and Ryan were going down to the pier this morning."

"We?" Marissa asks. "I don't know Sum. I don't think I'm ready to see Ryan right now. Could you drop me off at DJ's? He doesn't live far from here and it's on the way."

"Really, Coop?" Summer turns and looks at Marissa staring solemnly out the passenger side window. "Ryan doesn't bite, you know. He's totally harmless." After getting no response from her friend, Summer sighs and shakes her head. "Alright, fine. I'll drop you off at DJ's."

* * *

"So, what did the manager say? Do you have your old job back?" Seth asks as he tries to decide which crustacean he'll be in the mood for when lunchtime arrives, crab or lobster.

"Yeah, I can start Monday," Ryan replies as he walks over to the lobster tank to see what has his friend so mesmerized.

Seth senses something's amiss. "Is there a problem?" Seth asks.

"Well, it's just that the construction job I had in Chino paid a lot more... like three times more," Ryan replies. "I may need to get a second job."

"A second job?" Seth questions. "Surely you jest! You're a good-looking guy, Ryan. I'm sure you can find a way to finagle a few extra bucks in tips out of those Newpsies. Maybe give them a wanton look here, a little wiggle of your ass there..."

Ryan glares at Seth as he folds his arms across his chest. "I need more than a couple of extra bucks from tips, Seth."

"Come on, Ryan!" Seth whines. "It's bad enough you'll be working full-time. Now you want to get a second job? I'll never see you!"

"Seth, I have responsibilities now," Ryan explains. "I have a baby on the way, remember?"

"So? Let mom and dad help," Seth replies as he sits down at an empty table. "That's what they're there for. They work for us, Ryan."

"I'm not taking your parents money, Seth. They've done more than enough for me already," Ryan replies as he takes a seat at the table across from his friend.

"They're your parents, too," Seth states, frustrated with Ryan's stubbornness when it comes to accepting help from them. "And besides, how do you know for sure that Theresa is even carrying your baby?" Seth winces as he hears the last statement slip from his mouth. He wishes, at times, that he had more control over what he says.

Ryan just sits and stares at Seth, not quite believing what he's just heard.

"I mean, you're the most responsible person I know, Ryan." Seth realizes since he's opened up Pandora's box, he might as well spill it all out. "Did you all of a sudden get a lobotomy, or even more unlikely, get shit-faced drunk and forget to use birth control?"

"That's none of your business, Seth."

"It is my business, Ryan. You're my best friend. You're like a brother to me." Seth desperately wants Ryan to open up to him. He would keep his mouth shut for at least a few minutes if Ryan would just tell him what is on his mind.

"What do you have against Theresa?" Ryan asks. "You make it sound like she's outright lying to me."

"Well, think about it Ryan. When you went to visit Trey last Thanksgiving, you saw Theresa. Then, poof! A couple of months later she's in Newport catering the Valentine's dance."

"Her mom was laid off, Seth. Theresa was trying to earn some extra money until Eva found another job, something you'll probably never have to do. You don't know what it's like to have to work so the bills will get paid on time and there'll be food on the table." Ryan runs his fingers through his hair as he remembers when, not so long ago, he would go hungry because the only thing in the refrigerator was a carton of stale milk and a half a bottle of his mother's cheap vodka. "I'm sure that getting a catering job in Newport paid a hell of a lot more than some waitressing job in Chino."

"Okay, I'll agree with that. But, that catering job was just a one time thing. She could have gone back to Chino. But, nooooo. She gets a job as a waitress nearby and stays in a motel which, by the way, costs money. That, my friend, makes zero sense." Seth sits back and folds his arms across his chest, pleased with the argument he's just put forth.

"Well, she did go back to Chino and all she got was Eddie's fist to her face. He was abusing her, you know."

"Maybe, but I think that she came back because she knew you and Marissa had broken up and she wanted to make sure you didn't get back together." Seth leans in towards his friend as if to say something in secret. "Theresa went after you Ryan. She went after you big time. She took advantage of you when you were confused and heartbroken over Marissa. And now she's pregnant and tells you that you're the father? How very convenient..."

"Am I interrupting something?" Theresa asks as she walks over to the boys, sensing tension between them.

"Not at all," Seth replies. "Ryan and I were just discussing the importance of honesty in a relationship, weren't we Ryan." Seth glances over at his friend whose demeanor seems somewhere between angry and confused.

"Okay... sounds deep," Theresa states as she sits down next to Ryan.

"Hey, did you finish your errands?" Ryan asks as he leans over and kisses Theresa on her cheek.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Theresa replies. "I also just missed being in an accident. A truck driver must have fallen asleep at the wheel because I watched the semi jackknife off the highway in my rearview mirror." Theresa shivers slightly as she thinks back to how close she came to being sideswiped by the truck. "Did you get your job back?"

"Yeah, I did." Ryan places his hand over Theresa's, squeezing it gently as he senses her unsettled nerves. "Are you hungry? We can get something to eat."

"You sure I'm not interrupting?" Theresa asks as she grabs a menu and starts looking over the lunch specials.

"You know, why don't you two have lunch. I've kind of lost my appetite," Seth says as he gets up from the table. "I'll see you guys at home."

"Seth..." Ryan watches his friend walk away and can't decide whether he should go after him or leave him alone.

"You two have a fight?" Theresa asks.

"I wouldn't call it a fight... more like a heated discussion," Ryan replies.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Theresa asks.

Ryan smiles. "No, it'll be alright. Seth and I just see things a little differently. I think he just wants things to be the way they were..."

"The way they were before I came into town?" Theresa asks.

"No, more the way they were before Oliver came into town," Ryan states as he lowers his head and stares into his lap.

Theresa removes her hand from under Ryan's and begins to gently stroke the back of his neck. "Seth still has a lot of growing up to do, but he'll come around. Be patient with him." Theresa leans in and gives Ryan a soft kiss on his cheek. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

"Come on! What is it with this traffic!" Summer can't believe her luck. The back up on the highway seems to be for miles and she still can't get ahold of Seth.

"There must be an accident up ahead," Marissa explains. "It looks like it just happened. If you get off at the next exit, you can drop me off at DJ's."

"I'll do anything, right now, to get off this damn road." Summer tries calling Seth again, only to be greeted by his annoying voicemail. "Cohen, call me! If you want to live another day, turn your phone back on and call me, okay?"

"Summer, why are you so upset about Theresa and Caleb being at the same restaurant together?" Marissa asks. "It could have just been a coincidence."

"I don't know... it's something that Seth told me this past Sunday," Summer explains as she recalls her boyfriend's rantings. "Seth seems so sure that Ryan isn't the father of Theresa's baby. He really believes Theresa is manipulating Ryan... that she's misleading him in some way. I don't know, Coop, maybe he's right?"

"Well, Seth has been known to exaggerate at times and he can be overprotective of his friendship with Ryan," Marissa states as she tries not to jump to any conclusions.

"Overprotective or not, Seth needs to know about this," Summer replies as she stares out over the long back up of cars and trucks that seems to be never ending. "The Cohen's need to know, because if Ryan is being lied to and manipulated..." Summer turns to Marissa and states solemnly, "when the truth comes out, Ryan will need the Cohen's more than ever."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 15**

Seth walks along the pier with his head down and his hands tucked deep inside his pockets. _Why did I have to open my big, fat mouth_, he berates himself. _Now, Ryan thinks I'm... oh god, I don't know what Ryan thinks. _Seth stops and looks out over the ocean and remembers the first day he met Ryan. They went sailing. Ryan had never even seen the ocean before. _He_ _didn't tease me about naming my boat after a girl who had no idea I even existed. _Seth smiles at the memory. He felt so alive, like he was reborn. He had made his first real friend.

Seth takes his cell phone out of his pocket and thinks about calling Summer. He stares at his phone, contemplating whether or not to turn it on. He knows she's probably having a great time shopping with Marissa. _Summer's been planning this outing with Marissa for weeks, _Seth reminds himself_. The last thing she needs is to hear me feeling all sorry for myself just because Ryan and I had a slight disagreement... "_Okay, major argument," Seth tells the seagull that has just landed a couple of feet in front of him to snatch the scrap of food off the ground before he does. Seth quickly tucks his phone back inside his pocket. _I've already screwed up one relationship today... no need to screw up another._

* * *

"Kirsten, can we talk?" Theresa asks walking into the kitchen as Kirsten unpacks the Chinese take-out for dinner.

"Sure," Kirsten replies as she transfers the food into individual containers. Even though dinner isn't homemade, she always likes to serve it in their own dishware.

"I've been doing some thinking." Theresa sits down at the breakfast bar and begins helping Kirsten transfer the food into bowls. "I've been sensing a lot of tension between us. If Ryan and I are going to stay here for awhile, the hostility needs to stop."

"Well, I'm sorry if you feel there's hostility between us," Kirsten snaps. "I'm just having a difficult time wrapping my head around the idea of Ryan becoming a father. He's just too young."

"We both know that isn't the real reason, Kirsten," Theresa replies coldly. "Otherwise, you would've never asked me to get a prenatal paternity test. You don't believe Ryan is the father of my baby, but you know you can't say anything to him because it would upset him too much. So, since you seem to need proof, I've decided to get the test."

"Is that true, Kirsten?"

Kirsten turns around to find Ryan standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking both hurt and confused. She knows she's seen that look on his face before, but she just can't seem to remember when. "Ryan, I can explain."

"What's there to explain? You don't trust Theresa," Ryan states emphatically. "I was wondering why there's been so much tension between the two of you."

"Ryan, it's okay," Theresa replies. "I've looked into getting the test and all you need to do is give a blood sample. It's one hundred percent safe."

"Nothing is ever one hundred percent safe!" Ryan feels the anger welling up inside him. "You're not going to jeopardize your health and the safety of our unborn baby just to prove something that doesn't need proving!" Ryan swallows the hard lump that has formed in his throat as he tries to suppress the flood of emotions that are begging to be released. "I trust you and that's all that matters. I know you would never lie to me."

Kirsten starts walking over to Ryan, but he quickly closes her off as he folds his arms across his body and takes a step back. "Ryan, I'm just looking out for your best interest. This is your life we're talking about!"

"I can take care of myself!" Ryan cries out. "I've been taking care of myself for over half my life!"

"I know you have, sweetheart," Kirsten acknowledges as she tries desperately to remain calm. "But, you're still just a teenager. Sandy and I... we're your legal guardians now. We're the ones who should be taking care of you. We're the ones who need to decide what's best for you."

Theresa quietly stands off to the side as she watches the confrontation unfold in front of her.

"No! I'll decide what's best for me!" Ryan feels the tears welling up in his eyes as he desperately fights back his emotions. "Everytime I start to trust someone, they... they..."

"They let you down," Kirsten states, finishing Ryan's sentence as she feels him slowly slipping away from her.

"Or... they just leave," Ryan whispers quietly.

Kirsten listens to the remnants of Ryan's anguished words and remembers when she's seen that hurt, confused expression on his face. It was the day his mother left him for the second time. The day Kirsten watched him step out of the poolhouse and into her heart. "Honey, we will never abandon you." Kirsten feels her tears envelop her eyes. She wishes Sandy was here. He would know what to say... he would know what to do.

Ryan abruptly walks over to Theresa and grabs her arm. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Ryan! Wait! Where are you going?" Kirsten asks, her heart in a state of panic. "Please, come back here! We need to talk about this!"

"We're going back to Chino. I can't stay here knowing that you don't trust Theresa... that you don't trust me," Ryan replies as he and Theresa walk out to the poolhouse.

"Ryan, I do trust you!" Kirsten can't believe this is happening. She... they're going to lose Ryan again.

"Get your things, Theresa. We're leaving," Ryan orders, as he starts grabbing clothes and shoving them into a suitcase.

"Ryan, are you sure you want to leave?" Theresa asks while retrieving her belongings from the bathroom. "What about Eddie?"

"I... we can't stay here," Ryan replies as he walks over to Theresa and wraps his arms around her. "And, I'm more than capable of protecting you from Eddie." Ryan gently kisses Theresa on her forehead. "I promise you, no one's going to hurt you or our baby."

Kirsten stares out at the poolhouse through the kitchen window. She unconsciously begins rubbing her slender arms in an attempt to allay her anxiety.

"Was that Ryan and Theresa I just saw driving away?" Sandy asks as he walks into the kitchen in search of something to eat. "It's almost time for din..." Sandy stops talking when he sees his wife looking distraught and staring out the kitchen window. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, god, Sandy... he's gone. We lost him again."

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" Sandy asks urgently.

"Ryan overheard Theresa telling me she would get a prenatal paternity test because I don't believe he's the father," Kirsten explains, her voice quivering as she fights back her tears.

"Oh, no... "

"You should have heard him, Sandy. He was so upset." Kirsten feels the warmth of her husband's embrace surround her and readily accepts the welcoming comfort. "What are we going to do?"

Sandy holds his wife in the effort to console her. After he feels her relax slightly, he releases her slowly. "Honey, have you considered that Ryan may actually be the father seeing how Theresa is willing to get the paternity test?" Sandy reasons as he gently strokes Kirsten's hair.

"A month ago, she was livid with me for even suggesting she get the test," Kirsten replies. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I may know why Theresa has had a sudden change of heart," Seth states as he stands in the threshhold of the kitchen. "I just got off the phone with Summer. Seems Grandpa and Theresa have been spending a little 'quality' time together. Summer and Marissa saw them at the Denny's just outside of town this morning." Seth sits down at the breakfast bar and grabs an egg roll. "Now, it may have been just a coincidence, but I'm putting my money on it being the reason why Theresa has suddenly agreed to the paternity test... and well, sorry Mom, but I think it's more than likely Grandpa has something to do with it. He's not exactly Ryan's number one fan."

"Sandy, where are you going?" Kirsten asks.

"I'm going back to the office. There's something I need to get," Sandy replies as he leans over and kisses his wife on her cheek. "I won't be long."

"But, San..."

"Honey, first thing tomorrow morning, you and I are going over to the Newport Group to see your father. If he, in any way, has anything to do with helping Theresa deceive Ryan... well, let's just say that two can play at his game," Sandy states with confidence as he walks out of the house to go back to his office.

_Yes, Cal, whatever you're trying to pull... two can play at this game._


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 16**

"I just can't believe Kirsten would ask you to do such a thing," Eva says with disappointment in her voice. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to cause any problems, Mom," Theresa replies as she looks over at the clock and sees it's getting close to midnight.

"And Ryan? How is he doing?" Eva asks.

"He's upset, of course. He didn't say a word the entire drive back here." Theresa sits down at the kitchen table and pours herself a cup of herbal tea.

"Oh, el pobre joven. Maybe I should go check on him."

"No, Mom... don't," Theresa states as she takes a sip of the hot tea. "I think he just wants to be alone for awhile."

"I'm worried, you know. Arturo said that Eddie wasn't too happy when he was served with that restraining order." Eva takes her daughter's hand and caresses it gently. "Have you talked to Ryan about moving to Atlanta? I spoke with your Aunt Elena this afternoon and she told me you're both welcome anytime."

"No, I haven't brought it up yet. I don't want to overwhelm him right now."

"It's alright," Ryan says as he walks into the kitchen. "I'm done being overwhelmed. What about Atlanta?"

"Oh, honey, sit down," Eva says as she gets up from the table and puts her arm around Ryan. "Let me pour you a cup of tea."

Ryan immediately wrinkles his nose at the thought of chamomile mint tea. "That's okay, Eva, I think I'll just have a glass of orange juice."

"You know, what he could really use is a nice, cold beer," Arturo announces as he follows Ryan to the refrigerator.

"Arturo! You know I do not allow underage drinking in this house!" Eva scolds.

"You don't allow drinking. You don't allow smoking. Geeze... Mom, is there anything you do allow?" Arturo asks, pointing out the extreme injustice.

"Juice is fine," Ryan states with a slight smile as he realizes how alike Eva and Kirsten run their households. "So, I heard something about Atlanta."

"My Aunt Elena lives there," Theresa explains. "She's invited us to come and live with her."

"Atlanta's so far away," Ryan replies as he sits down at the table next to Theresa.

"I know it is, but I want to go, Ryan. We can start a new life there."

"My sister's right, amigo," Arturo states as he settles for a glass of milk when his quest for a beer fails. "This is a great chance for you to get out of Chino. Plus, I know my aunt adores you."

"Your aunt knows me?" Ryan asks, slightly confused. "I don't ever remember meeting her."

Eva is suddenly overcome with sadness as she recalls the day her sister met "the boy next door". It was two years ago on a hot, muggy summer's evening and Elena was in town visiting. They were sitting in the kitchen chatting and enjoying a glass of wine when they heard a timid knock at the front door. Eva answered the door only to find Ryan standing before her, battered and bruised.

_Oh, mi dios Ryan! What happened?_

_Nothing, I... um... I just fell off my bike. Is Theresa home?_

_You fell off your bike? It looks more like you were hit by a truck! _

Eva knew Ryan was lying. The boy couldn't lie to save his own life.

"It was a couple of years ago, honey," Eva replies. "I wouldn't expect you to remember her." Eva recalls that evening like it just happened yesterday.

_It's nothing, Mrs. Diaz. I just... well, I need a place to stay for the night. Can I crash on your couch?_

_Of course you can stay here tonight, Ryan. Come into the kitchen and sit down. I'll go get the first aid kit._

_I'm fine, Mrs. Diaz. You don't need to get the first aid kit._

_Nonsense... you're bleeding. You're also in luck because my sister is in town and she's a nurse. I want her to take a look at you. Don't worry... you'll be in good hands._

"Oh yeah, that's right," Arturo acknowledges. "That was the night Ryan supposedly 'fell off his bike'."

"Arturo, that's enough!" Eva reprimands.

Ryan lowers his head and stares down at a hole that has started to form in his blue jeans. Eva didn't think it was possible for the boy to become any quieter.

"Honey, you were injur..."

"It's alright, Eva," Ryan interrupts with a soft-spoken voice. "I remember her now. She was a really nice lady."

Silence lingers heavy in the kitchen as Eva, Theresa and Arturo sense Ryan's uneasiness with the memory.

"Why don't I check online and see what flights are available to Atlanta," Theresa announces to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I already did earlier today," Eva states. "There's a flight that leaves tomorrow evening from Ontario International with some seats left. You wouldn't arrive in Atlanta until Saturday morning though, due to the time difference and a long layover in Phoenix."

"I don't mind a long layover," Theresa says with newfound energy. "I'll go book the flight."

"Theresa, how are we going to afford airline tickets?" Ryan asks.

"Don't worry about the tickets, Ryan," Eva replies. "My sister said she would cover the cost."

"No!" Ryan protests. "There's no way your sister is going to pay for our tickets!"

"She can afford it, Ryan," Eva explains. "My sister is a retired nurse and John, her late husband, was a pediatrician. He had a heart attack and passed away a year ago, but I know he had a generous life insurance policy so Elena would never have to worry about money."

"I'm sorry," Ryan replies. "I didn't know."

"It's alright, honey." Eva sits down next to Ryan, takes his hand and coaxes him to look at her. "Elena and John were high school sweethearts and they were married for over forty years," Eva explains with a warm, comforting smile. "My sister would love for you and Theresa to live with her. She wants to help take care of the baby when you're working. You'll be able to save up enough money and eventually get a place of your own."

"This is also a good time to look for construction work," Arturo adds. "A lot of the summer crew will probably be heading back to school next month."

"That's right, and with my aunt helping us with the baby, you could probably take some night classes so you'll be able to take the GED tests," Theresa adds, trying to encourage Ryan into agreeing to the move.

Ryan looks down at the kitchen table and starts biting his lower lip. Eva can hear the gears churning inside the boy's head as he processes all the information that he's just been given.

"My sister has been on her own for a little over a year now," Eva explains. "I know there's a lot of work that needs to be done around her house. She mentioned a window frame that's cracked, a door that's falling off its hinges, a leaky faucet in the upstairs bath... "

"I could fix those things for her," Ryan replies encouragingly as he looks up at Eva with soft, blue eyes.

"Yes, you could," Eva agrees with a warm smile. "It would save her a lot of money not having to hire a handyman."

"Plus, she has this gigantic peach tree in her backyard," Arturo adds, spreading his arms out as wide as he can to get his point across. "You haven't lived until you've had my aunt's homemade peach pie."

"She also told me we could convert one of the bedrooms into a nursery," Theresa adds as she feels Ryan slowly warming up to the idea of moving to Atlanta.

Everyone holds their breath as they endure the agonizingly, prolonged silence...

"Okay," Ryan utters quietly as he looks over at Theresa with a reassuring smile. "We'll move to Atlanta. Go ahead and book the flight."

Theresa breathes a sigh of relief as she smiles and kisses Ryan on his cheek. "Te amo."

"Love you, too," Ryan replies softly.

* * *

"Why, Sandy? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't march straight over to my father's house and confront him about being seen with Theresa this morning?" Kirsten asks as her husband walks into their bedroom after returning home from his impromptu trip to his office.

"One word, honey... Julie," Sandy replies. "The last thing we need is Julie getting involved in this."

"And, what makes you think she isn't already involved?" Kirsten asks. "She dislikes Ryan as much, maybe even more, than my father does!"

"This is true, but the only thing Julie has ever really wanted is for Ryan to be out of her daughter's life," Sandy reasons. "The kids are no longer dating. In fact, I don't think Ryan and Marissa have even seen or said a word to each other since that whole Oliver debacle," Sandy asserts as he walks over to the dresser to get his pajamas. "No, I think your father is working on his own here."

"You're probably right," Kirsten acknowledges. "But, I just want Ryan back home here... with us. He belongs here with us, Sandy."

"I know... and he will be," Sandy replies encouragingly. "Ryan just went back to Chino. It's not like he's moving across the country." Sandy walks over to his wife and puts his arms around her. "It'll be alright, honey. I promise."

"How can you be so sure, Sandy?"

"Because we have to stay positive. After we see your father tomorrow, we'll be able to work on a plan to bring Ryan home." Sandy gently kisses the top of Kirsten's head and hugs her warmly. "Trust me, honey, everything will be alright. Ryan's not going anywhere."

"I hope you're right, Sandy..."

"I know I'm right," Sandy whispers. "We'll bring him home, honey... trust me."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 17**

Theresa yawns and stretches her arm out across the warm sheets but, to her disappointment, she finds Ryan's side of the bed empty. She looks over at the clock and sees it's close to nine. She can't remember the last time she slept in so late. She slowly gets out of bed, puts on her robe and meanders down the hall to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Who are you calling?"

Ryan turns around and sees Theresa standing in the kitchen doorway. "I'm calling Sandy."

"Why?"

"I need to let him know I'm leaving for Atlanta tonight," Ryan replies.

"Why do you need to let him know?" Theresa asks as she tries to control the panic rising within her. "What if he says you can't go?"

"Sandy's not going to tell me I can't go," Ryan assures. "He let me come here, didn't he?"

"Ryan, he let you come here because you were just moving to Chino," Theresa explains. "Now, you want to move across the country. There's a big difference."

"Sandy will understand," Ryan replies. "I just can't leave without telling him. The Cohen's are my legal guardians... I don't want to worry them."

Theresa folds her arms as she realizes she's powerless to stop him. She had hoped his "falling out" with Kirsten would have been enough to sever ties, but clearly she was wrong. "You're right. You should call him," Theresa states, trying her best to sound sincere.

Ryan sits down at the kitchen table and calls Sandy. When his cell phone goes straight to voicemail, Ryan hangs up and decides to call him later. Leaving a message telling someone you're leaving just doesn't seem right to him.

"No answer?" Theresa asks.

"No," Ryan replies still staring at his phone. "I'll try calling the house later today. I know Sandy sometimes comes home for lunch on Friday's and works the rest of the day at home."

"That's a good idea," Theresa states, relieved Ryan didn't leave a message.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Ryan says as he gives Theresa a 'good morning' kiss on her forehead and walks down the hall to the bathroom.

Theresa waits until Ryan leaves the kitchen then turns off his cell phone and tosses it into the junk drawer. She hates that cell phone. It's Ryan's lifeline to the Cohen's. _I need to find a way to keep Ryan from calling Sandy_, Theresa thinks to herself as she walks over to the stove to heat the kettle of water for her tea. _At this time tomorrow, we'll be in Atlanta. This time tomorrow, everything will be perfect._

* * *

Kirsten takes a deep breath and knocks on the door as she lets herself into her father's office.

"Kiki, there you are," Caleb announces impatiently. "We need to start working on... oh, Sandford, what are you doing here?"

"Well, hello Cal. It's so nice to see you too," Sandy replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"We need to talk, Dad," Kirsten states firmly.

"Now? Can't it wait? We need to start going over that propos..."

"No, Dad!" Kirsten shouts. "This cannot wait!"

Sandy places his hands on Kirsten's shoulders in an effort to keep her calm. "Cal, it's been brought to our attention that you've been spending time with Ryan's girlfriend, Theresa Diaz," Sandy states matter-of-factly.

"I don't believe I know any Theresa Diaz," Caleb replies.

"Don't lie to us, Dad!" Kirsten cries out as she feels her heart rate begin to soar. "Seth's girlfriend, Summer, told him that she and Marissa saw you with Theresa at a Denny's restaurant yesterday morning."

"Nonsense! They must have been mistaken," Caleb snaps as he quickly dismisses the accusation.

"Cal, the girls are not mistaken," Sandy states. "So, spill it. What's going on?"

Caleb glares at Sandy, disdain set deep in his eyes, then looks over at his daughter and sees she's on the verge of tears. _All because of that street punk_, he thinks to himself.

"Cal... please," Sandy says with a steady voice. "Whatever you and Theresa have done or are planning to do, that's not important to us. What is important is Ryan." Sandy takes a step towards Caleb and tries to make eye contact. "Please, Cal, our only concern is Ryan."

Caleb allows the silence to linger in the room as he realizes he's been backed into a corner.

"Dad..."

"Fine," Caleb snarls accepting the fact he's lost this battle. "Miss Diaz called me a couple of days ago. She said she had a proposition for me."

"A proposition?" Sandy asks. "What sort of proposition?"

"Seems that little hoodlum is not the father of that girl's baby," Caleb explains. "She's asked me to arrange a prenatal paternity test for her, but there's a hitch."

"What kind of hitch, Dad?" Kirsten asks, her voice quivering as she struggles to keep her composure.

"She's asked me to find a doctor who, not only will perform the test, but is willing to falsify the results. She wants to make sure Ryan is declared the father of her baby and she's made it very clear she doesn't want to share Ryan with any of you," Caleb asserts while pointing his finger at Sandy and Kirsten.

"Oh, my god, Dad! And, you agreed to this?" Kirsten feels the hot sting of tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Kiki, I'm doing this family a favor. The boy's a juvenile delinquent... he's nothing but trouble! Somehow, he has wormed his way into this family and he's not to be trusted," Caleb explains, aggravated with his daughter's adoration for the boy. "And, he's a bad influence on my grandson!"

"But, Cal, that doesn't make any sense," Sandy interjects as he ignores Caleb's lame attempt to justify his unethical and, most likely, illegal scheme. "If Ryan is officially declared to be the baby's father, that will only bring us all closer together. Ryan is like a son to us. Theresa and the baby would become an important part of our family."

"That's exactly what I thought," Caleb states as he winces at Sandy's use of the word "son" when referring to Ryan. "But, I believe the girl is completely obsessed with the boy. If it comes to light that Ryan is not the baby's father, then she believes she will lose him. If she has proof that he is the father, then she feels he will never leave her... he will go anywhere with her."

"What do you mean 'he will go anywhere with her', Dad?" Kirsten asks slightly alarmed.

Caleb slowly runs his hand down the front of his Armani suit as he contemplates how much information he wants to share. "The girl has plans to move to Atlanta with her aunt... or some family member, after she gets the test results. And, she's absolutely certain Ryan will go with her."

"How could you, Dad?" Kirsten asks as she stares at her father in disbelief, questioning whether she even knows the man standing before her. "Wasn't it just a couple of days ago I was standing right here in your office, explaining to you how much Ryan means to me... how much he means to our family?"

"Kiki, I..."

"Sandy and I are Ryan's legal guardians. We're responsible for him," Kirsten states firmly. "We've even been looking into the possibility of adopting him."

"Really? I didn't know..."

"Have you ever stopped for one moment, Cal, and actually tried to get to know Ryan?" Sandy asks earnestly. "This so-called 'juvenile delinquent', or whatever derogatory term you choose to call him, never wants to take what we give him without earning it. This so-called 'bad influence' has done more for your grandson in the short time he's been with us than anyone I know. He's brought Seth out of his shell and given him a huge boost of self-confidence. Because of Ryan, Seth is a happy kid now."

"Well, no... I..."

"Ryan's made his share of mistakes, Dad... we all have," Kirsten adds. "But here's a kid who is willing to give up his life with us in Newport, a private school education, and a chance to go to college because his girlfriend is pregnant with, what he believes to be with his heart and soul, his child. How many sixteen year old boys would do that?"

"Not many I suppose..."

"And, it's not just Ryan that we need to think about here, Cal," Sandy continues, clearly enjoying watching his father-in-law squirm and at a loss for words. "There's an innocent baby to think about and there's a young man out there who has the right to know he's going to be a father!"

Caleb looks at Sandy then glances over at his daughter as he struggles to find the right words to say.

"You may believe you've found a way to get Ryan physically out of our lives, but you will never, ever be able to remove him from our hearts," Kirsten states emphatically as she recovers her composure and gains newfound strength. "We love Ryan. He's an important part of our family. And, until you can accept that, you are no longer welcome in our home."

Kirsten abruptly turns around and starts walking out of her father's office.

"Kiki... "

"Congratulations, Cal. You really did it this time," Sandy says as he follows his wife to the door. "Hope you're happy now."

Kirsten walks briskly down the hallway and into the front lobby of the Newport Group. She can't seem to leave the building fast enough.

"Honey, wait up!" Sandy calls out to her.

Kirsten stops and lets her husband catch up to her. "Now what, Sandy?" Kirsten asks, her voice beginning to tremble again as she realizes how exhausted she is after confronting her father. "We still don't have any proof. It's still going to be our word against Theresa's."

A mischievous grin slowly begins to spread across Sandy's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Kirsten asks, confused and slightly annoyed by her husband's expression.

Sandy reaches into his jacket and pulls a microcassette recorder out of his pocket. Sandy uses the recorder for work when interviewing clients and taking depositions so he can always go back and review. He knows it's old school, but sometimes "old school" is the only way to go.

"What's that?" Kirsten asks.

"This, my dear, is proof," Sandy explains as he wiggles the recorder playfully in front of his wife. "Theresa will not be able to refute what is on this tape."

"You were recording us the whole time?" Kirsten asks. "Is that why you went back to your office last night? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sandy laughs. "Come on, honey. If you knew I was recording our meeting, you would have given it away in seconds."

"I would not... "

"Face it, sweetheart, you have about as much stealth capabilities as Seth."

"I happen to have very good stealth capabilities," Kirsten asserts, folding her arms as she defends herself.

"Come on, honey, let's go home," Sandy says, still laughing as he observes his wife's wounded expression. "I'm sure Seth is waiting anxiously for our return and we need to figure out how we're going to handle this."

"I know exactly how we're going to handle this, Sandy," Kirsten states. "We're all going out to Chino, we're going to give Ryan the proof and bring him home. He's going to finally know the truth!"

"Yes, I agree, but we need to proceed with caution," Sandy warns. "This is Ryan we're dealing with. The kid is going to be devastated. We don't know how he's going to react. We need to be prepared."

"You're right," Kirsten agrees. "Let's go home. We need to have a family meeting."

"We'll bring Ryan home, honey... I promise," Sandy says, putting his arm around Kirsten as they walk out of the Newport Group. "Theresa will no longer be able to tell her lies. Soon, Ryan will finally know the truth."


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 18**

"How could Grandpa do such a thing?" Seth asks his parents after listening to the recording. "I don't understand what he has against Ryan! I know he still blames him for burning down his model home, but that wasn't even his fault! It was my fault... or no, actually, it was more Marissa's fault. She's the one who brought a b'jillion candles and placed them all over the room. Personally, I always felt a couple of camping lanterns from Cabela's would've been just as effective," Seth reasons as he paces around the kitchen. "But come to think of it, Marissa did bring him a loofah and a roll of toilet paper."

"Marissa brought him a loofah?" Sandy asks grinning, knowing Ryan wouldn't have a clue as to what a loofah is used for.

"Yeah, and toilet paper," Seth replies.

"Smart girl," Sandy says approvingly.

"But, I still don't quite understand the purpose of a loofah," Seth says, scratching the top of his head in bewilderment.

"When bathing, you use a loofah with shower gel," Kirsten explains to her clueless son.

"When bathing, you use a washcloth and soap," Seth states, correcting his mother.

"It's not the same," Kirsten replies. "Loofahs leave the skin soft and smooth. That was very thoughtful of Marissa to bring him one."

"Yeah... right, Mom," Seth replies. "Because we all know Ryan's a shower gel, loofah kind of guy."

Kirsten smiles, appreciating her son's playful banter in, what has already been, an extremely stressful day. Suddenly the phone rings and everyone quiets. They all stand around the breakfast bar and stare at the phone as it continues to ring.

"Um... is someone going to get that?" Seth asks, looking at both of his parents.

"I'll get it," Sandy replies as he walks over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Sandford, it's Caleb. I would like to speak with my daughter."

"You have some nerve calling here, Cal," Sandy tells him, his voice laced with anger. Sandy lowers the receiver and looks over at Kirsten. "It's your father. Do you want to speak to him?"

Kirsten shakes her head. "No," she replies. "I can't talk to him right now."

"Sorry, Cal, she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"Fine, then I'll tell you," Caleb says, disappointed his daughter is refusing to speak to him.

"There is nothing you could possibly say that will change what you've already done," Sandy asserts.

"Theresa Diaz just called me."

"What?"

"She told me she no longer needs my assistance. Seems the boy and my daughter had a falling out yesterday?" Caleb asks, prying for more information. "She told me he was quite upset with the idea of her getting a prenatal paternity test."

"Yes, this is true, Cal. Ryan got upset yesterday and has moved back to Chino," Sandy replies. "But, we're still going to try to get him back."

"And I realize this, Sanford, which is why I'm calling." Caleb pauses a moment to clear his throat, then continues. "Miss Diaz informed me that since she no longer needs to get the paternity test, she and Ryan are leaving for Atlanta this evening."

"They're what!" Sandy exclaims, trying to control the panic in his voice.

"She told me the boy tried calling you this morning to tell you he was leaving, but he got your voicemail and didn't feel comfortable leaving you a message."

"Ryan's a considerate kid..."

"Yes, well... if you leave now, you may be able to catch them before they leave for the airport."

"And why are you telling me all of this?" Sandy asks, unsure of Caleb's motive in relaying him this information.

"As far as I'm concerned, Ryan can move to Siberia for all I care," Caleb explains. "But, what's more important to me than Ryan's place of residence is my daughter's feelings. I've hurt her deeply, and I'm very sorry for that."

Sandy remains silent as he contemplates what his father-in-law has just told him. To Sandy, Caleb actually sounds sincere and it has taken him a bit off-guard.

"Oh, and one more thing, Sandford."

"What's that, Cal."

"I didn't mention to Miss Diaz our little conversation this morning. She has no idea you and Kirsten know about her... well how shall I put it... deception."

Sandy hangs up the phone, looks over at the clock and sees it's already one in the afternoon.

"Dad, what did Grandpa want?" Seth asks, concerned with the serious expression on his father's face.

"We have to leave now. Seth, go get your cell phone. Honey, grab your purse," Sandy orders. "We're going to Chino."

"What, now? What did my father say?" Kirsten asks as she starts scrambling for her things.

"He said that Ryan and Theresa are leaving for Atlanta this evening," Sandy explains as he snatches up the recorder and places it back in his pocket. "If we leave now, we should be able to get to the Diaz's before they leave for the airport."

Sandy takes his cell phone out of his pocket and realizes he's had it turned off. He didn't want any interruptions during their meeting with Caleb. He tries calling Ryan but his phone goes straight to voicemail, so he leaves a message with the hope that Ryan will call him back.

_Ryan, hey kid... it's Sandy. I noticed you tried calling me this morning. Sorry I missed you... I was hung up in a meeting. Call me back, alright? I really need to talk to you._

* * *

"Eva, would it be alright if I use the phone?" Ryan asks quietly as he walks into the living room. "I seem to have misplaced my cell phone."

"Of course, Ryan. You don't need my permission to use the phone," Eva replies.

"Well... it's not a local call. I want to call Sandy."

"That's fine, honey," Eva assures him with a warm smile. "And, if you would like some privacy, use the phone in my bedroom."

"Thanks, Eva."

Ryan walks into Eva's bedroom, sees it's already after one o'clock and wonders where the morning has went. He calls the house but no one answers, so he leaves a short message with the hope that Sandy will call him back.

_Um... Sandy? It's Ryan. If you get some time this afternoon, could you call me? Thanks._

As Ryan leaves the bedroom he bumps into Theresa in the hallway.

"Have you been able to get ahold of Sandy yet?" Theresa asks.

"No, but I left him a message to call me," Ryan replies. "Have you seen my cell phone? I can't find it anywhere."

"No, I haven't," Theresa answers, slightly annoyed that Ryan wants to find his phone when he should be packing so they can leave soon. "Sandy's still not answering his cell?"

"I just called the house because I don't know Sandy's number. He programmed it into my phone so I never memorized it," Ryan explains as he walks down the hallway and into the kitchen. "I could have sworn I left my phone on the kitchen table this morning."

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere," Theresa states as she walks over to the junk drawer and stands in front of it. "You know, why don't you help my mom pack up the things for the baby. I know she wants to start sending some of the stuff out to us next week. I can look for your phone."

"That would be great. Thanks," Ryan says as he gives Theresa a kiss on her cheek. "I really want to talk to Sandy before we leave."

"I know you do," Theresa says with a forced smile as she watches Ryan leave the room.

Theresa opens the junk drawer, takes out Ryan's phone and checks for messages. Her heart sinks when she sees he has a message from Sandy. Theresa listens to the message, deletes it and turns off the phone. _There's no way I can let Ryan talk to Sandy_, she thinks to herself. She knows how much influence Sandy has over Ryan and he could very well talk him into staying. _All I need to do is figure out a way to keep Ryan from getting in touch with Sandy... I need to find a way to, once and for all, sever his ties with the Cohen's._

* * *

Sandy merges onto the freeway and heads towards Chino. He desperately wants to get to Ryan before he leaves, but if he has to, he'll board the next available flight out to Atlanta and track the boy down himself.

"I can't understand why Ryan would just up and move to Atlanta?" Kirsten asks to no one in particular. "Theresa must have been planning this all along."

"Honey, Ryan's a very responsible kid. He's so used to taking care of other people and being the adult that he's literally forgotten how to be a kid himself," Sandy explains. "In his mind, the only thing that matters is Theresa and the baby. He doesn't just want to do this... he needs to do this."

"I know..." Kirsten says quietly, staring out the passenger side window as she nervously twists her wedding band around her slender finger."

"But, it's a good sign that he tried to call me," Sandy tells his wife in an attempt to allay her anxiety. "He must want to let us know he's leaving. It's not like he's trying to run away from us."

"Dad, he's still not answering his cell phone. It keeps going straight to voicemail," Seth complains from the backseat of Sandy's car, frustrated he hasn't been able to get ahold of Ryan.

"Keep trying Seth," Sandy encourages his son as he's finally able to squeeze into the far left lane and drive a little bit faster.

"I think Theresa must have hid his phone or... I know, she 'accidently' broke it." _Oh, I'm so sorry Ryan_, Seth says in a high-pitched, mocking tone. _I have no idea how your phone got smashed into a million pieces!_

"Seth!" Sandy scolds. "That's not helping!"

"Sandy, he's upset and frustrated," Kirsten says as she looks down at the clock for the umpteenth time.

"I know, honey... we all are."

Seth's right leg bounces up and down uncontrollably as he starts to lose his patience. "God! Doesn't anybody work nine to five anymore?" Seth cries out, upset with the amount of traffic at two in the afternoon.

"It's the middle of summer on a Friday afternoon," Kirsten explains. "Traffic is always heavier now."

"Can't you drive any faster, Dad?" Seth asks impatiently as he looks at the speedometer barely reach forty-five. "We're going to miss them!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can, Seth!"

Seth looks out the side window at the passing cars, noting how many people are talking on their cell phones. _Well, at least some people can get ahold of the person they're trying to call_, Seth thinks to himself as he hits the speed dial on his phone again, only to reach Ryan's voicemail. "Hey, since Ryan's clearly not answering his phone, why don't we call Theresa's mom?"

"That's a great idea, Seth," Kirsten replies, "but we don't have Eva's number. We felt that as long as Ryan had the cell phone we gave him, we would always be able to get in touch with him."

"Wait, I've got Eva's address programmed in the GPS," Sandy states. "You can call '411' and get her home number."

"Yes!" Seth cries out, feeling rejuvenated. "Here Mom, use my phone," Seth says as he hands his cell phone to Kirsten. "We don't want to tie up Dad's phone... you know, just in case Ryan tries calling back."

* * *

"I never realized we accumulated so much stuff for the baby," Ryan tells Eva as they tape up another box and address it to Eva's sister in Atlanta. Ryan walks over to a small box sitting on the end table next to the couch. He realizes it's the gift from the Nana he hasn't opened yet. He carefully unties the delicate yellow ribbon and slowly opens the tiny container. Inside, Ryan finds a small wooden spintop with symbols he's never seen before painted on all four sides.

"Ryan, can we talk?" Theresa asks walking into the living room.

"Sure, what's up?" Ryan replies as he tucks the odd-looking toy in his pocket.

"When I found your phone, it started ringing. I saw it was Sandy calling, so I answered it," Theresa says, hoping to sound sincere. "He asked me why you had called, so I told him."

"Great! Can I talk to him?" Ryan asks, happy to finally get a chance to speak to Sandy.

"I'm sorry, Ryan, he didn't want to talk to you," Theresa replies, looking away to avoid seeing the hurt and confusion in Ryan's eyes. "Honestly, he didn't even seem to care when I told him we were moving to Atlanta. He told me he's happy you're taking responsibility for me and the baby and he wishes you the best."

"He said that?" Ryan asks, trying not to feel hurt that Sandy didn't want to talk to him. "There's more isn't there," Ryan says with apprehension as he notices Theresa's uneasiness. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ryan, I don't think I should... "

"Just tell me what he said, Theresa!" Ryan demands, bracing himself for the painful truth.

"He told me they were all... oh, how did he put it... tired of the drama, and that they now realize bringing you into their home was a mistake. Then he just... hung up," Theresa says as she walks over to Ryan and places his cell phone in his hand. "I'm sorry, Ryan."

Eva walks over to Ryan and places her hand gently on his shoulder. "Honey, is there anything I can do?"

"No, it's alright," Ryan replies softly. "I got really upset with Kirsten yesterday and probably said some things I shouldn't have. I don't blame them for having second thoughts about taking me in... I know I would."

"Hey, do you have all your stuff together?" Arturo asks as he peeks his head in through the front door. "If you want me to drive you to the airport, we should probably leave soon. Traffic's going to be a bitch this time of day."

"I think we have everything," Theresa states, trying not to sound too eager to leave. "Ryan, are you coming?"

"In a minute," Ryan replies as he stares down at the phone in his hand.

"Well, don't take too long," Theresa says as she grabs her purse and starts walking out to the car.

"Ryan... honey?"

"It's alright, Eva," Ryan says, blinking back his tears as he notices the phone in his hand begin to blur. "I thought it was too good to be true... being a part of... their family..." Ryan whispers softly, wishing Sandy's words didn't hurt so much. He takes a deep breath and looks over at Eva. "I've got Theresa and the baby to think about now," Ryan states as he successfully regains his composure. "No sense in dwelling on the past." Ryan sets his phone down on the coffee table, gives Eva a heartfelt hug to say "goodbye" and abruptly walks out of the house.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 19**

"Yes, operator... Diaz. Eva Diaz on 5th Street," Kirsten says, relieved to finally speak to a live person. Being in the car on a cell phone, the automated system was having a hard time understanding her due to all the background noise.

Sandy leans in towards his wife and whispers, "Evangelina."

"What?" Kirsten asks, placing her hand over Seth's phone.

"The number is probably listed under 'Evangelina Diaz'. That's her full name," Sandy explains as he remembers seeing Eva's name in Ryan's file from Child Services. "Evangelina Diaz" was listed as an "adult contact" in the event of an emergency if a parent or guardian couldn't be located.

"Evangelina Diaz... yes, that's it," Kirsten acknowledges.

_Would you like me to connect you, for a small fee of course, to this number ma'am?_

"Yes, please," Kirsten responds.

_One moment please while I connect you..._

Kirsten waits anxiously as she listens to the line on the other end begin to ring. _Answer the phone, Eva... please, pick up the phone._

"Hello?"

"Hello, Eva?" Kirsten says, relieved to finally get through to the Diaz's.

"Yes, speaking..."

"Eva, this is Kirsten Cohen. I need to speak to Ryan. Is he there?"

"He just left, Kirsten," Eva replies curtly. "Why are you calling? Haven't you hurt that poor boy enough already?"

"Eva, please, we've been trying to get ahold of Ryan all day," Kirsten explains. "We know Ryan and Theresa are taking off for Atlanta this evening. We just want to see him before he leaves."

"I don't understand, Kirsten," Eva says slightly confused. "Sandy just called a few minutes ago and spoke to Theresa. He made it very clear you no longer want Ryan to be a part of your family."

"What? No... Eva, we've been in the car all afternoon driving out to see Ryan. In fact, we've just turned down Central Avenue," Kirsten says, reading the street sign as Sandy turns the corner. "We're only about ten, maybe fifteen minutes away..."

"Honey, let me talk to her," Sandy says, holding his hand out to take the phone.

"Ryan thinks we no longer want him..." Kirsten begins to tell her husband as she reluctantly hands over the phone.

"Eva, it's Sandy. We've been calling Ryan all day, but he's had his cell phone turned off. I left him a message around one o'clock asking him to call me back, but he never did."

"Hold on," Eva says as she picks up Ryan's cell phone, turns it on and searches for Sandy's message. "There's no message here, Sandy."

"Eva, I left him a message. Someone must have deleted it," Sandy states, being careful not to accuse her daughter of any wrongdoing. "Think about it, Eva. Why would we be driving all the way out to your place if we no longer want Ryan in our life?"

Eva sighs as she gets a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. "No se lo que... I don't know what I can do, Sandy. They're getting ready to leave now."

"Can you stall them, Eva? Please... we're almost there."

Eva closes her eyes as she realizes her daughter has lied to Ryan about the Cohen's. _Oh, hija, que has hecho? _ "Alright, I'll try to stall them."

"Thank you, Eva," Sandy says with a sigh of relief as he ends the call.

Eva opens the front door and sees Arturo and Ryan putting the luggage in the trunk of Theresa's car. "Arturo!" she calls out. "You have a phone call!"

"Can you take a message, Mom?" Arturo answers. "We're all set to leave!"

"No, hijo... it's Anita. Ella dice que es importante."

"Hey, it's your girlfriend," Ryan states with a sly grin. "You better get that. She says it's important."

"You're right... I won't be long," Arturo says as he jogs back to the house. "Mom, what's going on?" Arturo asks when he sees the phone receiver resting in its cradle. "I thought you said Anita was on the phone."

"Honey, the Cohen's are on their way here to see Ryan. I know you're all set to leave for the airport, but we need to find some way to stall," Eva explains to her confused son.

"Stall them... Why? How?"

"They just want to see Ryan before he leaves. That's all I know," Eva says, unsure of how Ryan will react when he realizes the Cohen's haven't given up on him. "I'll go out to say goodbye to them and you..."

"I'll think of something," Arturo assures his mother as they both walk back out to the car.

"So, can we go now?" Theresa asks, becoming frustrated that it's taking so long to leave. "We need to get to the airport at least an hour before takeoff. Remember, it takes a lot longer to get through security now."

"Yes, yes, Theresa," Eva says as she walks over to Ryan. "Here, take this cash, honey."

"I have some cash, Eva," Ryan says as he refuses to take her money.

"I know you do, but I will feel better if you take this... you know, just in case," Eva says earnestly as she places the money in the palm of Ryan's hand. "You have a four hour layover in Phoenix so you'll have time to get something to eat."

"This is more than enough..."

_While his mother diverts Ryan and Theresa's attention, Arturo walks around to the other side of the car, quietly bends down and removes the valve cap off the front tire. Taking out his Swiss Army knife, he carefully inserts the small screwdriver into the valve, depresses the pin and lets the air out of the tire._

"And, just in case my sister is unable to pick you up from the airport tomorrow morning, you'll need money for a cab," Eva says with a warm smile as she gives Ryan a hug. Eva turns to Theresa and takes ahold of her daughter's hands. "I've asked for time off when you have the baby. I'll come out to Atlanta, alright?"

"Alright, Mom," Theresa replies as she gives her mother a hug.

"Hey, I just noticed this front tire is flat," Arturo announces. "Ryan, can you help me change it?"

"Sure, no problem," Ryan replies as he removes the luggage and retrieves the jack and spare tire from the car trunk.

"A flat tire? Are you serious?" Theresa complains. "What else is going to go wrong?"

"Theresa, it won't take the boys long to change the tire," Eva admonishes. "You'll still have plenty of time to get to the airport."

Arturo and Ryan change the tire so quickly and with such efficiency that Eva becomes concerned they haven't been able to stall long enough.

"What the... who the hell owns a 'beamer' around here?" Arturo asks as he sees a dark BMW drive up the block towards the house.

"That's Sandy's car," Ryan replies, confused as to why the Cohen's would be here in Chino. "What's going on, Eva?"

"Now, honey, the Cohen's just want to see you before you leave for Atlanta," Eva explains.

"But, I don't understand..."

"Mom, what's going on?" Theresa asks, trying desperately not to panic.

"I think I should be asking you that same question, hija," Eva replies, her voice full of concern. "The Cohen's just called. They've been trying to get ahold of Ryan all day. You lied to him, Theresa. You never talked to Sandy. The Cohen's haven't abandoned Ryan."

"I'm afraid there's more, Eva," Sandy states somberly as he gets out of his car and starts walking towards Ryan.

Ryan watches warily as Sandy, Kirsten and Seth approach him. "Sandy, what's going on? I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"Ryan, I know you're very upset with us for asking Theresa to get a prenatal paternity test," Sandy says, trying to choose his words carefully. "We've only had our gut feeling that Theresa has been lying to you about the baby, but we've had no proof... until now." Sandy places the microcassette recorder on the hood of Theresa's car. "On this tape, there is proof that Theresa has not been completely honest with you. I'm not going to turn it on, though." Sandy takes a step back and prays that he's doing the right thing. He desperately wants Ryan to remain in control. "I will leave that decision up to you."

Ryan looks at Sandy, his deep blue eyes pleading for more clarity as confusion and anxiety course through his body. Ryan remains silent, looks over at Theresa, then glances down at the tiny recorder.

"Ryan... let's just go," Theresa coaxes in desperation.

Ryan stares at the recorder and methodically traces his hand over the small device.

"Come on, Ryan," Theresa pleads. "You don't need this. We don't need this..."

Ryan continues to trace his finger slowly over the recorder. He bites his lower lip in hesitation... then closes his eyes and presses "play".

_Seems that little hoodlum is not the father of that girl's baby. She's asked me to arrange a prenatal paternity test for her, but there's a hitch..._

Ryan wraps his arms tightly around himself and starts to slowly step away from the car as he listens to Caleb Nichol's cold, remorseless words.

_She's asked me to find a doctor who, not only will perform the test, but is willing to falsify the results... _

Ryan continues to slowly step away from the car, his arms tightening around his body even more, as he begins to feel sick to his stomach.

_She wants to make sure Ryan is declared the father of her baby and she's made it very clear she doesn't want to share Ryan with any of you..._

"Turn it off, Sandy," Ryan pleads as he desperately fights back his tears. "I said TURN IT OFF!"

Sandy immediately shuts the recorder off. "Ryan, we need to talk about this. You gotta stay with me, kid," Sandy urges as he sees the distraught boy begin to pull further away.

"Tell me, Theresa," Ryan says so quietly, they all have to strain to hear his words. "Has there ever been one thing you've told me that hasn't been a lie?"

Theresa stares at the ground and as it begins to blur, she looks up at Ryan. "I love you, Ryan. That's the honest truth. I love you so much!" Theresa cries as she realizes she's going to lose the only boy she's ever truly loved.

"You love me?" Ryan questions. "You don't lie to someone you love!"

"We can be a family, Ryan... you, me and the baby. Please, I can't live without you!"

"I wasn't going to let you go through this alone," Ryan tells Theresa, his voice trembling as he quickly brushes an errant tear off his face. "You didn't have to lie to me... I wasn't going to let you do this all by yourself! You didn't have to lie..."

"You would have eventually gone back to Newport, Ryan," Theresa explains, trying desperately to justify herself. "I had to make you believe you were the father, otherwise, it would have just been a matter of time before you went back to her... back to Marissa!"

"Ryan, sweetheart," Kirsten whispers softly as she carefully approaches the retreating boy. "Let's just talk..."

"No!" Ryan cries out. "Just leave me alone! Everyone, just leave me the hell alone!" Ryan takes off down the street and disappears before anyone has a chance to react.

"Ryan! Don't run away!" Kirsten cries out. "Oh, my god, Sandy..."

"I'll find him," Arturo says as he runs down the street after Ryan.

"Now look at what you've done!" Theresa screams as she feels her world falling apart. "You've ruined everything! Why couldn't you have just left us alone!" Theresa runs into the house sobbing and slams the door shut as hard as she can behind her.

"Kirsten... Sandy, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry," Eva says, walking back to her house in a state of shock after learning what her daughter has done.

Arturo comes running back, frustrated and out of breath. "No luck. I couldn't find him," Arturo says, panting for air. "The kid's just too damn fast."

"It's going to be dark in a couple of hours, Sandy," Kirsten says, concerned for Ryan's safety. "We have to find him."

"I'll go check out some bars Trey and Ryan used to hang out at to shoot pool," Arturo suggests, also concerned for his friend. "I can ask around, you know... find out if anyone has seen him."

"Okay, you do that," Sandy replies. "And I'll drive around town and see if I can spot him anywhere. Stay here, honey, in case Ryan comes back," Sandy tells his wife as he starts walking back to his car.

"Dad, I want to come with you," Seth pleads, desperately wanting to help search for Ryan.

"No, son. I need you to stay here with your mother."

"But, I can help!"

"Seth! I need you to stay here in case Ryan returns. If he does come back here, call me."

"But, Dad..."

Sandy stops and places his hand firmly on Seth's shoulder as he sees the anguish in his son's eyes. "Seth... son, if Ryan comes back here, he's going to need you. Do you understand me? He's going to need you to be here."

"I know... you're right," Seth acknowledges, frustrated he's unable to do more.

As Sandy starts driving away, Kirsten walks over to her son and puts her arm around him. "It'll be alright, sweetheart," she says to console him. "Your father will find Ryan..."

"He has to, Mom," Seth whispers as his eyes well up with tears. "He has to find him."

_He's my best friend... my brother._


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of The OC. They all belong to Josh Schwartz.

**A/N:** This takes place post-Oliver, Ryan and Marissa did not get back together, and Seth did not run off to Portland. This story is AU and I've taken liberties with some of the characters including Theresa and Kirsten. Be easy on me, this is my first story.

Just a sidenote: I'm not following the way the Ryan/Theresa relationship was portrayed on the show after he moved back to Chino. In my story, Ryan truly loves Theresa, and even though he may not be ready for fatherhood, he genuinely wants to do what's right and take responsibility. Having such selfless convictions is one of the traits I admired so much about the character, especially in one so young.

**Chapter 20**

Sandy drives aimlessly around Chino, racking his brain thinking of where Ryan might go. He hopes Arturo finds someone who has seen Ryan, but deep inside, he knows the kid isn't going to go to a bar. _A bar is too loud, there's too many people, _Sandy thinks to himself_. Ryan will want to go someplace quiet, somewhere to think_... "He'll need to hear himself think," Sandy says aloud, praying for an epiphany.

Sandy knows he's searching for a needle in a haystack. He needs to start asking around... find out if anyone has seen Ryan. Sandy spots a young man walking alone on the sidewalk. He pulls up along the curb, rolls down the passenger side window and tries to get the man's attention. "Excuse me, sir?" Sandy calls out.

The man, in his mid to late twenties, wearing faded jeans, a Black Sabbath t-shirt and arms covered in tattoos, glances over in Sandy's direction. He walks over to the car, leans in the passenger side window and inquires, "Yeah? You want somethin' Pops?"

"Hi, I'm hoping you can help me," Sandy says, trying not to sound too nervous. "I'm looking for a boy... sixteen, around five-nine with dark, blond hair and blue eyes."

"Shit, man... you are specific, I'll give you that," the man declares with a sly grin.

"What? No... "

"You lookin' for a piece of young ass to tap, you're on the wrong side of town. You can probably find a boy to your liking over on..."

"No, you've misunderstood me," Sandy interrupts, realizing how he must look to the stranger. A middle-aged man driving around Chino in a BMW looking for a teenage boy... Sandy shudders at the thought. "No, he's my son... I'm looking for my son."

"Aw, man... sorry 'bout that," the man apologizes profusely. "Ya know, I just thought you was... well, ya know, lookin' for..."

"The boy?" Sandy quickly interjects. "Have you seen anyone fitting that description?"

"No, man, haven't seen a kid fitting your son's description... Sorry."

"Alright, thanks anyways," Sandy says, frustrated that he's still no closer to finding Ryan.

Sandy turns the corner and continues to drive slowly while searching for the distraught teenager. He knows that abused kids, like Ryan, have the ability to disappear... to make themselves invisible, even when they're in the same room with you. _Come on kid_, Sandy thinks to himself as he continues searching. _Don't become invisible on me now._

Sandy begins to worry as he looks at the clock and sees that dusk is rapidly approaching. Nighttime will only make finding the boy more difficult. As Sandy continues to drive down the street, he begins to get a feeling of deja vu. _I've been here before_, he thinks to himself as he looks around at his surroundings. _This is where I picked up Ryan a year ago, after Dawn kicked him out. _ Sandy stops the car and stares at the phone booth where Ryan made that fateful call... the phone call that changed their lives. Sandy scours the area, his stomach tied in knots from the unrelenting stress of the afternoon. Then he sees it... a park. A small, peaceful patch of green with nary a soul around. Sandy parks along the curb, gets out of his car and looks around. He begins walking towards a fountain that looks like it hasn't put forth a cascade of water in years. Still searching, he notices the swingset and monkey bars have been abandoned; the children have gone home for the night. A soft, warm breeze wafts through the air and then he sees him... a lone figure sitting on a park bench, hunched over, deep in thought.

"Mind if I sit here?" Sandy asks. He takes the boy's silent shrug as an "okay" and sits down on the bench next to him. A few minutes pass and still no words are spoken. Sandy knows Ryan will sit on this bench all night without uttering a single sound. He needs to get the kid talking, but how?

Sandy notices something in Ryan's hand. He tries to get a closer look but can't make out what it is. "What do you have in your hand?" Sandy decides to ask, breaking the silence.

Ryan slowly opens his hand and reveals the small toy top he had placed in his pocket earlier that day.

Sandy smiles. "Ah, so the Nana did get you a dreidel."

"A what?" Ryan asks quietly.

"A dreidel... very fun game to play," Sandy says, thankful to have finally begun a conversation with the well-guarded boy. "And the great thing is, you don't even have to be Jewish to play."

"I don't know how to play," Ryan says, his voice dull and somber, as he stares at the toy in his hand.

"Oh, it's easy," Sandy states, as he gradually slides over a little closer to Ryan. "You can have as many players as you want and everyone starts with the same amount of game pieces. We always played with M&M's," Sandy says, as he recalls playing the game with Seth before comic books and video games captured his son's interest. "Everyone starts off by putting a game piece in the pot, then you take turns spinning the dreidel. See these symbols?" Sandy asks, pointing at the strange markings on the toy. "They're Hebrew letters and depending upon how the dreidel lands when it stops spinning, you give or get game pieces from the pot."

"I don't know any Hebrew letters," Ryan says quietly, as he continues to observe the toy in his hand.

"Well, see here... this is _Nun_," Sandy says, pointing to one of the letters. "It means '_nisht_' or 'nothing'. If the top lands on _Nun_, the player does nothing." Sandy glances at Ryan, hoping he's making sense to the quiet, introspective teenager. "This letter is _Gimmel_ which means '_gantz_' or 'everything', so the player would get everything in the pot."

"I could see Seth liking _Gimmel_," Ryan states, becoming interested in Sandy's explanation of the rules.

"Yes, Seth always had a great appreciation for _Gimmel_," Sandy replies smiling, as he notices Ryan becoming more engaged in the conversation. "This letter is _Hay_ which means _'halb' _or 'half'."

"So the player gets half of what's in the pot?" Ryan asks.

"Exactly, you catch on quick," Sandy says with a warm smile. "This last letter... kind of looks like a double-u, is _Shin_ which means_ 'shtel' _or 'put in'. The player would have to add a game piece to the pot. When one person has won everything, the game is over."

Sandy waits a few moments as he watches Ryan mull over what he's just been told. "You know, maybe we could all play sometime... you, me, Seth and Kirsten? We don't even have to wait for Hanukkah."

Sandy becomes disheartened as silence once again takes over. "But, I should warn you. I've got quite the deadly wrist action," Sandy says, demonstrating a flick of his wrist.

"Sandy, it's a game of luck," Ryan states emphatically.

"Shhh... don't tell Seth," Sandy whispers, leaning into Ryan. "He still thinks it's all about skill... except when he's losing, of course."

Ryan can't help but smile. He knows Seth has never been able to lose graciously. For most, it would be a negative quality, but for Seth? _He somehow made it endearing_, Ryan thinks to himself.

More silence follows as Sandy continues observing the pensive boy sitting next to him. "I remember... I think Seth was six... maybe seven. It was Hanukkah, and Seth came marching into the livingroom with his dreidel in his hand announcing that we were going to play for real money. No more candy," Sandy says smiling, as he recalls the fond memory. "Seth had been saving up his allowance for months."

"So, what happened?" Ryan asks. "You decided to advocate gambling?"

"Well... not quite," Sandy replies, intrigued with Ryan's perspective. "We agreed that whoever won, that person would take at least half of their winnings and buy a toy to donate to the Toys for Tots charity."

"So, who won?" Ryan asks, interested in the outcome of Sandy's story.

"Seth won. The kid cleaned our clocks," Sandy acknowledges with a smile. "We took him to the store the next morning... Seth bought the newest Batman action figure. I remember how pleased he looked when he placed the toy in the big, red donation box. Seth knew that Batman was going to make some kid very happy come Christmas morning."

Ryan smiles as he pictures a six-year-old Seth donating a Batman action figure to charity. Then his smile slowly begins to fade. "I remember Christmas when I was six," Ryan states guardedly, not sure if he should share his memory. "My dad was in jail and my mom... well, she lost her job. She wasn't doing too well..."

Sandy leans in a little closer to Ryan. The boy is speaking so softly and Sandy wants to make sure he doesn't miss a single word.

"My mom told me and Trey that she didn't have enough money to get us anything for Christmas," Ryan continues quietly. "She put in a request to Toys for Tots so she could give us something to open on Christmas morning."

"Please tell me she didn't get you a Batman action figure, did she?" Sandy asks.

Ryan smiles. "No, she didn't. Don't tell Seth, but... I was never really into action figures," Ryan confesses.

"It'll be our secret," Sandy assures him. "So tell me, what did you get?" Sandy asks, wanting to know what Ryan got that Christmas morning.

"My mom got me a toy dump truck," Ryan states proudly, unable to keep himself from grinning. "You know... like the kind you find at a construction site."

Sandy smiles as he pictures a six-year-old Ryan playing outside with a dump truck. _The kid probably loaded, hauled and dumped dirt happily all day long_, Sandy thinks to himself.

Ryan lets out a pensive sigh and stares at the ground. "I was playing outside with my new truck and my mom came out... she was drunk. I mean... really drunk. She started yelling at me... I don't know why."

A pained expression suddenly appears on Sandy's face as he realizes that this story may not have a happy ending. _Nothing good could possibly happen if it involves an intoxicated Dawn, _he thinks to himself.

"She kept yelling at me about something being my fault... and I started crying." Ryan bites his lower lip as he recalls the painful memory. "She grabbed the truck out of my hands and threw it really hard against the side of the house. It shattered... I mean, there were truck parts everywhere. Trey came out and started to help me pick up the pieces and put it back together." Ryan quickly wipes a stray tear off his cheek, surprised that he can still be emotionally affected by something that happened so long ago.

Sandy remains silent as he watches the teenager struggle with his painful memory.

"I remember I couldn't stop crying," Ryan continues. "Trey kept telling me to shut up, stop crying... stop being a baby. He told me he could fix my truck."

"And did he fix it?" Sandy asks, hoping there might be a chance for a happy ending.

"No... my mom took the truck and threw it in the garbage," Ryan says quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "She told me that little boys who cry don't deserve any toys." Ryan becomes silent for a few moments then adds, "I spent the rest of the day alone in my room. We didn't even have a Christmas dinner."

Sandy's heart sinks. No child should ever have to experience something like that. _Damn you, Dawn_, Sandy curses to himself. "You know, I bet if Trey had more time, he would have been able to fix your truck."

"Yeah... maybe."

Silence lingers in the air as Sandy watches the boy struggle to keep his emotions in check.

"When I was listening to Mr. Nichol on that tape this evening, I felt like I was that truck being hurled against the wall," Ryan states, his voice shaking as he fights to control his emotions. "I didn't see it coming... I feel so stupid."

"Why do you feel stupid?" Sandy asks, relieved that Ryan is opening up to him. "Because you care? Because you put your trust in someone you love and have known most of your life?" Sandy takes a chance and places his hand on the back of Ryan's neck. He feels the boy briefly try to pull away, but Sandy keeps his hand firmly in place.

"She told me she loved me..."

"And, I believe she does love you," Sandy says, trying to assure the hurt and confused boy. "It's just not a healthy kind of love."

"I really thought..." Ryan swallows the lump in his throat as he finds it difficult to continue.

Sandy gently rubs the back of Ryan's neck in an effort to comfort him. He wants so badly for Ryan to keep talking.

"Theresa... she need help," Ryan says, taking a deep breath as he begins to accept Sandy's caring touch. "She's not a bad person."

"I know she's not a bad person," Sandy acknowledges as he feels the boy begin to relax a little. "I prom..." Sandy stops. The last thing he wants to do is feed the kid another promise that could be broken. "Ryan, I will stay in contact with Eva and make sure she has the resources available to her so Theresa can get the help she needs."

"Thanks," Ryan says quietly as he fiddles with the toy he still holds in his hand. "Why do I still care?"

"Because it's who you are. It's what you do," Sandy says as he moves his hand over to Ryan's far shoulder. "And, we wouldn't want you any other way." Sandy senses the boy flinch slightly when he moves his hand. He knows that with kids like Ryan, the emotional scars linger long after the physical ones have healed. "It's one of the things that makes you so special... it's one of the reasons why we love you so much."

"So... how come you didn't trust Theresa?" Ryan asks tentatively as he starts to feel better since he's been talking with Sandy. "How did you know she was lying about the baby?"

"Well, it was more Kirsten and Seth," Sandy replies honestly. "They had their doubts... their suspicions..."

"But, why?"

"Well, I believe it came down to birth control," Sandy states as he remembers when his wife asked him to have "the talk" with Ryan when he first came to live with them. "They both felt that you're just too responsible... and there were a lot of other things that just didn't add up."

Ryan feels himself starting to blush. He's never been comfortable talking about sex, especially with a grown-up. "Sandy, you're not going to..."

"What... have 'the talk' with you?" Sandy says as he gives Ryan's shoulder a playful squeeze. "I'm afraid that ship has sailed, my friend."

Ryan lets out a small sigh of relief. "So... how did you find out I was leaving for Atlanta tonight?" Ryan asks, realizing Sandy hadn't spoken to him or Theresa.

"Caleb told me earlier today," Sandy replies. "I think the old goat actually feels bad about what he's done and is looking to make amends."

"Is Kirsten alright?"

"Kirsten? Hell, yes," Sandy says with a smile. "You should have seen her this morning. 'The Kirsten' was in full force. Caleb didn't stand a chance."

Ryan smiles as he pictures Kirsten standing up to her father. He knows that wouldn't be an easy thing for her to do, and he's touched that she did so... for him.

"What do you say kid... let's go home," Sandy says as he gives Ryan's shoulder another gentle squeeze. "Give us another chance. Let us help you get through this. We're a family and families stick together, no matter what."

Ryan wipes his last remaining tear away and places the dreidel back in his pocket. "Okay," he replies, feeling a great sense of relief knowing that the Cohen's still want him to be a part of their family.

"Okay, then," Sandy states as he feels his eyes well up with tears... not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Joy in knowing that Ryan will be coming back home. "You know, I think I forgot to lock my car. What do you say we get out of here before someone makes off with my 'beamer'."

"You left your car parked on the street... unlocked?" Ryan states in disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"What can I say," Sandy says in his defense as he gets up off the park bench. "I was preoccupied."

"Yeah, but... it's a BMW," Ryan says as he stands up and starts walking out of the park with Sandy.

"It's just a car, Ryan. It can be replaced," Sandy says, putting his arm around Ryan's shoulder as they start walking back to Sandy's car. "You, on the other hand, cannot."

Ryan can't help but smile... "Thanks, Sandy."

-The End-

I want to give a special "thanks" to everyone who has read my story. I really appreciate all the feedback you've given me and the encouragement to continue writing. This was my first time writing a story and I've learned a lot. Thanks! :-)


End file.
